Danny Shinigami
by renegadedriver360
Summary: There are two worlds, the world of the living, and the spirit world. Danny's accident in the ghost portal changes him, but instead of a phantom he is changed into a shinigami. Armed with his zanpakutō he will fight against hollows and any other spirits that threaten his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Shinigami 1

There are two different worlds. The world of the living, and the spirit world. Whether we know it or not, these two worlds interact with each other many times, in multiple ways.

* * *

In the spirit world, outside of the gates of the soul society, a battle waged. A young girl with black hair and wearing a black kimono stood her ground, wielding an all-white katana that had a long white ribbon tied to the hilt. She stood against a giant creature, a monster whose body was completely black, except for its face which was covered by a white bone like mask in the shape that resembled a fish head.

"RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR"

The creature rushed at her and moved its arm to try to crush her. In an instant she had disappeared, leaving the hand to crush only the ground. The girl reappeared behind the monster, and uttered, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro."

Ice began to form in a circle drawn in front of the monster, nearly escaping the trap its hand was caught in it. The now frozen hand began to crack and finally shatter into pieces.

"AAAAHHHH!" It screamed in pain of its lost hand. Turning to look at her, she stood ready to freeze the rest of him. So it stood ready too.

They were however interrupted by a strange sight. Sparks of lightning formed at of thin air, it sparked faster and faster, until a flash of light came from it. There in between the two was what looked like a portal.

"What? The Dangai?" The girl knew what it was but questioned why it was there.

The monster however didn't waste any time asking questions. It ran straight for the portal and jumped right in.

"No!" The girl ran after it and jumped in too. But after she entered it the portal began to shrink, until it vanished. Leavening no trace of where they would end up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of the living, in the city of Amity Park, there was a house, with a very strange design into it, mainly the giant metal thing on top of it. There lived two scientists who had spent their lives searching and try to study the existence of ghosts. It was their lives work, but unfortunately their results so far had been…nothing at all. They have yet to get any solid evidence to prove the public, and were made a joke to the science community. But it never stopped them from trying.

Down in the basement/lab of the house, three teenagers were hanging out and checking out the place. It was the son of the scientists, Danny, and his two friends, Sam and Tucker.

"Smile" *Flash* Sam took a picture of Danny by his parents latest invention, The Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Ok. I showed you the portal can we get out of here now my parents could get back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway." He was right, it was design to open a portal to some kind of ghost world, but all it did after they plugged it in was make a few sparks.

"Come on Danny, a ghost world, aren't you curious? You gotta check it out." She encouraged.

Danny actually did look interested, "You know what, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome and super cool things exists on the other side of that portal." Convinced he began to put on the jumpsuit.

After he was done zipping it up Sam caught notice to something, "Hang on." She reached out and pulled something off his chest. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest." She showed it was a sticker of his dad's smiling face.

"Thanks" He then faced the portal and walked in. With the lighting inside of it out it was actually fairly hard to see. Tripping on one of the cables and almost falling on his face he reached out to the wall for support. Unknowing to him his hand landed on a button placed inside, but for him all he heard was a beep. With no time to realize what he touched he was blinded by a flash of light.

Outside the portal the two friends heard a humming noise coming of the machine, and saw a light from inside. "Danny?" Worried, Sam tried checking on him. But the flash of light shined out nearly blinding them both. "Danny!" Now scared of what was happing she screamed for him. "Get out of there!"

Danny was then surrounded by a wave of energy, it was so bright he could barely see anything. When he could open his eyes he saw an object coming straight towards him. Once again it was too late for him to realize what something was until it was too late. He felt a sharp pain pierce his chest, it came at him so fast he didn't have time to yell in pain.

The bright light began to die down, and the two could see again. But the first thing they saw shocked them to their core. Danny was being pushed out of the now working portal, but what scared them was what was in his chest.

Danny fell to the ground and simply laid there, with what looked like some kind of Japanese sword stabbed in the center of his chest, only there was no blood from the wound, not even his suit was torn from it. "Danny?" Tucker asked him, hoping he could respond, "Come on man." He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Tears began to form for Sam, "DANNY!" she ran right next to him and lifted him up some in her arms, "Danny wake up!" she had to do something, he couldn't be… "Please wake up!"

Tucker watched in disbelieve of the whole thing. When suddenly he felt a strange noise coming from the portal, he could hear…growling. When he turned to look it was still active, but then something started to crawl out of it. A giant black monster with a skull mask squeezed out of the portal, the monster was also missing one of its hands. "RRROOOAAARRR!" he welcomed his arrival with a roar.

"Holy crap!" Tucker screamed in fear, and ran towards Sam's side.

She was still holding an unconscious Danny and all she could do was stare at the monster, "Oh god."

It sniffed around the room trying to find something. Whatever he smelt led him to the direction of the group of friends, "Hehehehe," It actually began to laugh at the sight of them, "I will eat YOUR SOUL!" the monster pulled back his remaining hand back and swung towards the three. Sam held Danny close to her, shut her eyes, and tighten her hold on him sure that they were about to die. "DANNY!"

* * *

Danny was actually starting to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to stand up. But when he could finally see he was shocked to find was no longer in the lab, or in the Fenton portal, he didn't know where he was. He was floating in the middle of some strange world where there were floating islands and doors everywhere, the sky was a shad of black and green and covered everywhere he looked. "Where am I?" he asked to anyone that could be around.

"This is our shared world." A voice answered from out of nowhere.

"Huh," Shocked that someone actually answered him he tried again, "who are you?"

"That is not important right now," the voice answered again, "Right now your friends are in trouble."

"What?! I-I gotta go help them." He flew in some general direction to look for an exit.

"You can, but if you do you will have to face against a great danger, and at the risk of your own life."

Danny seemed hesitant after that last part. He knew he meant he could die. But that hesitation only lasted for a second, "So what. If my friends' lives are the ones at risk then of course I'll help them." Sam and Tucker were his closest friends, they meant the world to him. So there was no way in hell he was going to sit back while they were in danger.

"Very well then," the voice spoke up again, "I will lend you some of my strength. But I expect nothing less of you in the future."

* * *

The next thing Sam and Tucker heard was a slash, and the sound of the monster screaming. She opened her eyes to see Danny still in her arms and still unconscious. The only difference was that the sword that was in his chest was gone, and there wasn't a wound on him, like it was never there. She then turned to see the monster, only to witness a different sight.

Another Danny stood between Sam and the monster. This Danny wore a black kimono and sandals, his hair was now bleached completely white and his eyes were now green, he was also holding the very same sword that stabbed his chest. He stood in a pose like he had just swung the sword at something. Blood was spurting from the monster's palm. This new Danny moved the sword in front of him and pointed it at the monster, "Don't you dare, hurt my friends."

The monster roared at him and reached to grab him. Danny simply moved to the side of the hand. He raised his sword above his head and chopped down at the wrist. With one slash he had cut off its other hand.

With both hands gone the creature tried to chop at his opponent. Seeing his attack Danny jumped up over its head and raised his sword again. In one solid move he slashed the creature's mask in half. It screamed out in complete pain, and suddenly started fading away. In a matter of seconds it had disappeared.

Danny breathed heavily, the attack may have been simple but it took a lot of energy for him to do for the first time. With the monster gone he relaxed. Looking back he saw Sam and Tucker staring at him, "You guys ok?" Sam looked at him and back to the Danny that was in her arms, back and forth. "What happened to you?"

He looked at his unconscious body in Sam's arms and back to himself and what he was wearing, finally examining the sword in his hand, "I have no idea."

* * *

In another part of Amity Park, the girl with black hair walked the streets of the city, only there she was walking around in a normal dress instead of her kimono. *beep beep* she answered her cell phone alarm and looked at the message. Her face had a bit of shock from the message, "Someone has taken out the hollow, impossible no one should be assigned here." She closed her phone and put it away, "If there is another shinigami here I need to find him."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny shinigami 2

Danny stood in front of his friends, and his own body, and looked at himself, the alive one. "What am I wearing, what was that thing, and why are there two of me?" He seemed to have a few questions about what was happening.

"Relax Danny," Sam tried to calm the situation down, "I'm sure we'll figure this out after...well you wake up." She referred to the still unconscious Danny that she still held in her arms.

Tucker examined the Danny and noticed something strange. He placed two fingers on his neck, after a few seconds his eyes had widened, "ah dude, you're not unconscious, you're dead."

"Ha ha Tuck real funny, now can we focus here?" Of course no one would believe someone who would say that, or want to believe.

"No I'm serious man, you don't have a pulse."

"What?" Sam didn't believe him either, so she checked as well. Placing an ear on his chest she listened for a heartbeat, only, "There's no heartbeat." She then placed a hand on his cheek, "and your cold."

Danny stared at his own self in shock. "You mean, I really am dead. Then does that make me, a ghost?"

Tucker walked over to the new Danny and started examining him. "I don't man, aren't ghost usually like all white and invisible. Never heard of one turning into some kind of samurai." He then tried touching him, which it worked, he could actually touch him like he was there. "And if you were a ghost I probably wouldn't be able to touch you."

"Ok. So if I'm not a ghost then what the hell am I?!" Danny was getting extremely frustrated at all of this.

"Danny?" They heard his name being called from his dad upstairs, "Are you down in the lab?"

"Oh great. Not like I have enough problems already." He knew his parents would freak if they saw two of him. They would probable come to the same conclusion they did and think he was a ghost. He had to act fast.

"Quick hide me." Danny commanded. Tucker, not really grasping the concept, ran to a work bench and grabbed a sheet, then threw it over the standing Danny. Simply grabbing and sliding the sheet off his head Danny gave him a mean stare, "Not me, the other me!"

"Oh, right." Now understanding he went and pick the dead Danny up by his feet, while Sam lifted him from his shoulders, "Danny, I'm coming down now."

"Hurry up." Sam led Tucker near one of the machines. Getting into position they swung him a few times, "1, 2, 3!" They then tossed him over and behind the machine.

Watching his own body being thrown like a rag doll didn't really make him happy, "Hey careful, it may be dead but it's still my body." "Sorry." They both said together.

Running back to his side to act like everything was normal Sam realized something pretty obvious, "Wait, how are you going to explain the way you look?"

Danny had too much on his mind to realize that. But he figured it would be easier to explain why he looked like he did than explain why there were two of him and why one of them was dead, "I don't know, I'll think of something."

Just then Danny's father, Jack Fenton, walked into the lab. "Sam, Tucker, what are you two doing here?"

Trying to act as normal as possible Sam spoke up for them, "uh we were just hanging out with Danny."

Danny looked at his father with a very nervous smile, waiting for him to say something about either his white hair or the weird outfit he was in.

"Hm really, where is Danny?" Everyone's eyes widened some at that reply, "he knows he isn't allowed to bring visitors down here without permission."

Danny thought of testing something. He began waving his arms in the air to get his dad's attention, but it didn't work. He moved up close to him and waved his hand in front of his face, only for him to turn his head around, "Well, where is Danny?" He looked around to find him.

Sam and Tucker just stood where they were and looked very confused. Tucker started to say something, "Wait, you can't see him... Oof" Sam quickly stopped him by elbowing him in the side, "What?" He somewhat heard him, "umm he said 'you haven't seen him?' cause we haven't. Hehe."

"Right. Wait there." Jack ordered as he walked around the lab to find him.

Danny looked confused, "How can you two see me but not my dad?"

"No idea dude, but if he keeps looking he's going to find dead you." Tucker brought up a good point.

As he said that Jack was actually heading towards the machine where they hide him, "oh no. I gotta hide me, man this is confusing." He ran right passed his dad and straight to the body, "Need to get you a new hiding spot." He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. But a strange light started pulling him towards the body and he was sucked back into himself.

Jack reaches the machine and looked behind it, "Ah ha. There you are." Danny, the regular old Danny actually stood up from the spot. "What were you doing back there?"

Danny was already in a bit of shock that he actually returned to his body, but he snapped out of it quickly enough to come up with an answer, "Ummm I...was ummm" he took a quick look at the spot and saw something he could use. "I was looking for this." He grabbed the item and presented it to him. "...a screwdriver?" Realizing he was going on a limb for this one he tried his luck some more, "Yes, I needed this for... a school project."

Jack looked dead in his son's eyes to see if it was the truth, "Oh ok, well next time let me know you're here with friends." All three friends released a breath of relief.

Walking back upstairs and out the door, having enough excitement for one day Sam and Tucker left. "Let us know if something new happens." With that they walked home, leaving Danny to wonder, 'What was all of that?'

* * *

The next day at school, Danny was grabbing some things from his locker, "Hey Danny." He saw it was Sam and Tucker calling for him, "Oh hey guys." He looked really tired.

"Didn't get much sleep." Sam already knew from his messing hair and the bags under his eyes.

"How could I? I mean I might have actually died yesterday, plus that monster was like something out of a nightmare."

"Or Sam's dreams." Tucker tried to make a joke, the only response he got was Sam slamming his face right into a locker.

"Speaking of yesterday, anything else weird happened to you after we left." Sam was curious/concerned if something new had happened.

"No, no new monsters and no other 'outer body experience'."

Picking himself up from and straitening his glasses. "So as far as we know it's all over and in the past." Tucker finally said something helpful about the situation.

"You know what you're right. I guess we can just think of it as a bad dream." And so that's what they did, simply brushed it off.

As they walked to their next class they noticed someone in the crowd. This lone student looked very out of place. He wore very plain cloths, just a white button up shirt and black pants that were pulled up a little too high, he wore a bowtie around his neck, and had large round glasses to complete the look.

"Wow, who's the dork?" Tucker asked, sounding completely insulting.

Sam crossed her arms and looked at him, "This coming from the guy who has like three super computers stored in his backpack."

Danny looked at the guy, he had never seen him in school before. But then he caught notice to something, "Hey guys, look at that." He pointed it out to both of them and they also saw.

The guy was very pale, at first they thought he doesn't get enough sun. When they took a real close look at him they could almost see the person behind him, like if he was see through. But the really strange thing was on his chest, there was a chain hanging from the center of it. It looked like there were only two links on it.

"Maybe it's a new fashion statement." Tucker tried to rationalize it, "What statement?" With Sam automatically shooting it down.

"It's more than that." Danny notice something more, "The guy sticks out like a sore thumb, so why are we the only ones saying anything?" Before he could get his answer the bell rang and everyone in the hall scattered to get to their next class. After losing him in the crowd they decided to forget about it and also get to class.

While everyone was in class the strange guy with glasses and the chain on his chest walked the hallways. "Oh school, I miss being part of the class. The chance to challenge my intellect."

*POW*

He was interrupted from his walk down memory lane when he heard something from one of the class rooms. He ran in the direction of the noise, when he reached the door to the room he didn't stop to open it, he actually walked right through it.

Inside he saw a group of football players surrounding a single student. The leader of the group was the quarter back of the team, Dash. He walked up to the student and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, "Now then, you're going to be a good little nerd and finish up those assiments for us. Right?"

The guy with glasses watched in anger as they tormented the student, "Bullies." His memories rushed back to when he was in school, and how all the bullies used to pick on him. They messed with him until one day they went too far with a prank that cost him his life.

Suddenly he felt something that made him stop thinking about all of them. He looked down at his chest at the chain, it was eating itself, it grew mouths at the end of it and actually started eating itself. The guy started to panic at the sight of it, swatting at it to try and make it stop. But it was no good, it kept eating itself until the mouths reached his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

The girl from the spirit world searched the streets of the city for any clues about the monster she fought. She was still beating herself up for letting it escape. But more importantly, 'Why was the Dangai opened there?'

*beep beep*

She answered her cell phone and checked the message. "Another hollow has appeared. Maybe this is my chance to find that shinigami." She followed the map on her phone. The map showed the local area, and right now it indicated something was at the local high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny shinigami 3

Dash and his group of thugs were finishing beating on the defenseless student. During which they were unaware of the danger rising up from behind them.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting through one of Mr. Lancer's boring lecture.

*CRASH*

"Great Gatsby!" Mr. Lancer screamed. Everyone heard and felt something like an explosion. Instinctively everyone ran out of the classroom to check it out.

Everyone gathered to where it came from. There was a huge hole in the wall leading into a classroom. "Was it an earthquake?" "Never seen one do that". "Uugggh" the football players from inside were lying on the ground extremely hurt, some of them covered by the rubble. People started to help them up.

When Danny and the others reached the sight they noticed something no one else did. "Oh no." Showing itself from the back of the room came another monster. It was just as big as the last one, but this one had a snake like body with arms, it also had a bone like mask but with a different design. But they noticed something they didn't last time, it had a big gaping hole in its chest that they could see right through.

The creature looked at all of the students that gathered, a lot of them were other sports players that were also wearing team jackets. "GGGRRRR, BULLIES!" It then whipped it's tail to the ceiling above everyone, smashing it in.

Pieces of the ceiling came down on the students, "whoa, another earthquake?!"

"Everyone out, we need to evacuate now!" Mr. Lancer ordered everyone. Even if they thought they were running from something else they were at least getting away from the real danger. While everyone else was evacuating, Danny and the others hid in the janitor's closet nearby.

Through the crack of the door Danny looked and watched the monster, "aw man great. Another monster shows up and I don't have that sword."

"Can't you, you know, do that separating thing again?" Tucker suggested.

Danny grew frustrated at the thought of it, "I don't even know how I did it last time. And I doubt I could do it again."

"UGH" they heard someone getting hurt. Danny took another look and saw who it was. It was Dash, he must have been left behind, now he was unconscious was aslo being wrapped and strangled by the tail of the monster. "I will eat your soul, BULLY!"

"Dash is in trouble." Sam was actually worried about him, "We have to help him."

Danny just looked at her, "Well do we? I mean, it is Dash."

Sam gave him a mean stare, "Danny."

"Ok ok I was joking. Kind of." He knew he couldn't turn back into, whatever he turned into last time, so he had to improvise.

He grabbed a broom from the closet and ran out towards the monster. Raising the broom over his head he slashed it down on the monster's tail. Only for it to break off completely. "You know that seemed a lot cooler in my head." He said out loud, while holding what was left of the broom.

Annoyed, the monster backhanded him, knocking him to the ground. Slivering towards him with Dash still wrapped in it's tail, the creature was ready to take him out next.

* * *

Minutes earlier.

The mysterious girl raced towards the school. When she finally reached it she heard the crashing noise from inside. "No time to waste. Either I find the shinigami here or I take out the hollow myself."

As she approached the entrance she was met a large crowd of students leaving the building. She shoved her way through them and finally got passed them.

Still going off the map on her phone she ran through the halls until she reached her destination. There she saw the monster with Dash being wrapped, and Danny running towards it with a broom. Seeing him try to fight the creature intrigued her, 'He's trying to fight the hollow, but that would mean he can see it. Could he be the shinigami that's around here?'

She saw him swing the broom at the monster but failed, and was smacked backwards. 'Why isn't he fighting with his zanpakutō.' She thought, 'Wait, maybe he's having trouble getting out of his gigai.' Coming to that conclusion she pulled out and put on a red fingerless glove with a symbol of a skull in blue flames. 'I just hope I'm right.'

Danny stood back up, either to face the monster again or to run as fast as he could. "Heads up!" He heard someone's voice. He looked down from the monster to see a girl running right at him.

When she reached him she pulled her arm back and thrust her palm at his face. Expecting it to hurt he felt something else. It felt like he was being pushed out of something. When she moved her palm out of his face he could see clearly, what he saw was his body lying in front of him, eyes wide open with a pale look on it. He then looked at himself, he was wearing the black kimono again, his hair was bleached white again, and the same sword he used was strapped to his waist. "Oh great, this again?"

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

Danny steeped back some in fright from the monster's roar. "Hurry!" The girl yelled at him. "Take out that hollow!"

The monster then swung it's hand towards him, and was about to crush his dead body. "Crap!" Rushing towards the body he pulled out his sword and slashed at the hand. Black blood splurted from the wound. Danny saw he had an opening to Dash. Running at the tail he chopped off the tip of it.

"AAAAHHHH!" The monster yelled in pain and released Dash, leaving him to fall to the ground. With one more swing of his sword he drove the monster back some. When it was back far enough Danny looked back to his friends, "Guys, get Dash and my body out of here!" He ordered.

"On it." They ran to them. Tucker tried to act tough by trying to lift Dash, only to not be able to pick him up a foot. Until Sam lifted him on her back with ease. "What? I work out. You go get Danny." Feeling somewhat unmasgalint he picked up his dead friend, and both ran away from there.

"Alright time to take care of...oof!" While he was distracted the monster took it's chance a swung at him. Getting knocked back he rolled to his feet and stood ready.

Leaping at his opponent he jumped and went right at its chest and slashed it. Screaming in pain again the creature swung it's tail at him like a whip. Raising his sword at the last minute he was able to block, but the forced still launched him upward.

Back outside the student heard another crash, when they looked all they could see was a cloud of dust and rubble coming from the roof.

From a different point of view, Danny was soaring from the hole. "WWWOOOAAA!" His eyes were closed, one minute he felt like he was free falling, the next he thought he landed on the ground. When he opened his eyes he was absolutely amazed of what he saw. He was floating in midair. But not like he was hovering or flying, he felt like he was standing on solid ground when there was nothing under him.

"What are you waiting for?!" His amazement was cut short from the sound of the mysterious girl, "Destroy the hollow, attack it's mask!" The mask, so that was it's weak point. Finally someone gave him a hint about all of this. Pulling his sword back he charge at the monster.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school Sam and Tucker were running towards an exit, when Tucker had to stop to catch his breath. "What's the matter, *breath* tiered already." Sam checked on him.

*huff* "this guy needs to lay off the nasty burgers." He complained.

"Need me to hold him too." She tried to mess with him to encourage him to move on.

"Please I got this." And like a twist of faith, as he tried to adjust his hold on him, the body slipped out of his hands and towards the stair case they stopped by. All they could do was watch Danny's inanimated body tumbling down the flight of steps. Making painful faces for each thunk they heard, as if they could feel it themselves, until he finally reached the bottom.

"You think he'll notice?" Tucker asked.

Sam answered "Naw, you should be good. As long as you didn't break anything." Hearing those uncertain words made them worry and ran after him.

* * *

Back in the fight, Danny was able to make a few more wounds on the creature. But the creature kept blocking the mask so he couldn't reach it. 'Come on, think!' He tried making multiple plans in his head, until he thought of trying something new.

"Hope I can do this again." Danny ran up to the monster. When he was close enough he leaped towards the mask. The creature swung it's hand at him again. While in midair Danny bend his legs and tried jumping again. It worked, just like when he was launched and he landed on nothing he used the same thing to make him jump higher.

Now high above the creature he flipped upside down and did it again, aiming right at the mask.

The monster put his arm up to defend itself. Raising the sword over his head he swung it down at the arm, slicing right through it. When he reached the mask he swung again and sliced it in half.

Finally landing on the ground, Danny looked back at it. It started fading away like the last one, but when it faded away he noticed something. The guy with the glasses, the one with the chain on his chest was inside it. After that quick second of recognizing him the guy disappeared as well. That only added another question to his already giant list of unanswered ones.

Danny looked around to talk to that girl who helped him out, but she was nowhere to be found. "Damn it, the one person who had any idea about all this and she takes off." So he went to look for Sam and Tucker.

* * *

Outside of the school all the students were still gathered wondering what was happening. Sam and Tucker were by themselves by the bushes. "Guys." He walked up to them, "You ok?"

"We're fine," Sam answered, "and we left Dash somewhere where he can get looked at."

He was actually surprised of himself, he was relieved to hear that, "How's my body?"

Tucker looked hesitant about answering, "Oh it's doing...alright. We hid it in the bush." Looking behind them he saw his body and went back in it.

After merging back with his body he felt, terrible. Standing back up he popped his back straight and popped his neck, "ah ow. What happened to this thing while I was gone?"

"Nothing." Tucker answered as quickly as he could.

"You!" The sudden voice caught their attention. When they looked at the direction it came from they saw the same mysterious girl from before, "Tell me. What squad are you from?"

They all had a confused look on their faces, "Squad? What are you talking about?"

The answer was obviously not the one she wanted to hear. "Who are you, and how do you have a zanpakutō?"

They really had a lot to talk about.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny shinigami 4

Because of everything that happened school was canceled for the rest of the day. Danny and his friends went to his house, and with a new guest. Whoever this girl was she knew about those monsters they've been seeing and about what he could change into. If anyone had any answers about all of this it was her.

They all walked to the lab and showed her the portal. Danny told her the whole story, about the portal, the monsters, everything.

Sitting patiently the girl listened to the story.

"A portal to the soul society. To think humans could develop this." She commented.

Ignoring the possibly insulting comment, Sam spoke up, "So now that you know our side of the story, what about you."

"Right. First, I should explain a few things," She held up a sketch book with a picture of two worlds. "There are two worlds, the world of the living, and the spirit world which we call the soul society, which is where I'm from."

"Spirits in this world are divided into two," holding up another sketch of a bunny dressed as an angel, and another one dressed like a devil. "The regular spirits known as pulses, and the evil spirits known as hollows, those are the ones we fight."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Real artwork there." He said sarcastically.

A vein pulsed on her head and she threw the sketchbook at him hard enough to knock him over.

"What do you mean we, what are we?" Danny asked.

"We are shinigami. Spirits that hunt down and destroy hollows and also help spirits pass on to the soul society." She explained.

"Woah hold on." Danny stopped her, "I'm not a shini-whatever, I'm just some teenager."

"So I've noticed. From what you told me you were stabbed by a zanpaktou and was filled with enough spiritual energy to turn you into one." She continued to explain.

"That explains Danny, but why can Tucker and I be able see all of this." Sam asked.

The girl was actually wondering the same thing. "I'm not sure. The only way for humans to see spirits is if they possess high enough levels of spiritual energy."

"Well we were exposed to that light from the portal. Maybe it radiated us with that." Tucker suggested.

"Best explanation so far. For all of this!" Danny grew really frustrated about all of this. "Look, you're a... whatever, so why don't you fight these things instead."

She was silent for a few seconds. Looking very frustrated saying it she answered. "I can't." Everyone gave her a strange look.

* * *

Back during the chase,

The fish faced hollow was following a path in the portal with the shinigami girl chasing it. As she ran up to it she thought she had the jump on it. She was wrong, the hollow turned around and swung it's fist at her, slamming her to the wall of the tunnel. As she crashed into it she was being shocked by some kind of energy. When it was over she then went flying through a different path of the portal, losing the hollow.

In the streets of Amity Park another portal opened and she fell out of it. She was hurt and didn't have a lot of strength left. She lost her black kimono and was now only wearing a white robe.

* * *

Present

"Because of what happened I lost a lot of my energy known as reishi, and now I can't fight or even go back to the soul society, for now I am stuck here." Hearing that, Danny started feeling sorry for her, and also felt bad about what he just said. "I also have to use this gigai for the time being."

"Gigai?" Everyone was curious about the word.

So she explained, "It's an artificially made body that allows us to walk among the living."

"I guess you didn't have that much to spend." Tucker insinuated.

That made her a little curious, "What do you mean?"

"Well that body is so small, and not that much to look at." A vein pulsed on her forehead again, "I mean if I bought one I would get one with some major looks to it, if you know what I mean."

The girl just slowly walked up to him, raised her leg, and planted her foot straight in the center of his face knocking him to the floor.

'He might have deserved that.' Both Sam and Danny thought.

"A gigai is designed to look just like you," she explained, with a very irritated tone, "So this is what I really look like."

'Yep. He deserved it.'

*beep beep*

She pulled out her phone. "There's a hollow nearby. Let's go." She ordered as she pulled out her red glove.

"Hold on. I never said I was going to do this..." He was interrupted by her palm smacking him in the face, pushing him out of his body again.

"Just follow me." She kept giving orders. Danny was tempted to just jump right back in his body, but decided to follow. Mainly because he was sure she would keep literally smacking him to death if he didn't.

Soon the girl led them to a park. And already they could see the enemy. A bug looking hollow with multiple legs was chasing a kid. But this kid wasn't like the others, he was pale and almost see through, he also had the chain coming from his chest like the dorky looking guy from school.

Even now Danny was incredibly confused, "Why does that kid have a chain on his chest, and why is that thing chasing him?"

She calmly explained, "That boy is a spirit for whatever reason has not passed on to the next world. Those chains were his link to his physical body, but as you can see they have been separated. And that hollow is doing what all hollows do, eat him and any other human souls."

Danny looked shocked and a bit scared from hearing all of that. This was a bit too much for him to handle.

"Aahhh!" Danny's shock wore off when he heard the ghost kid scream. "I gotta help him." He griped his sword and ran towards the two.

"Hold it!" He was stopped by her.

"Hold on for what, that kid is in danger."

"Didn't you say you didn't want to this earlier? And you don't know that boy do you." She pointed out, "so you don't owe him any favors."

The ghost boy continued to run with the hollow slowly catching up to him. "I don't have time for this, he needs my help." Danny was ready to charge in.

"Don't be an idiot!" She shouted. "You can't just go and save this one because he's nearby. If you wish to save him then you have to want to save every soul. That is the commitment of a shinigami." Danny began hesitating after being told all that. He thought to himself, he wasn't a warrior he was just some teenager that barely passed puberty, what would he know about that kind of commitment.

As he thought to himself the boy was still running, until he tripped over his own feet, falling flat on the ground. Hearing the boy fall, Danny's thoughts stopped and looked at the kid. The hollow charged at the fallen child. Only action the kid could do was shield himself with his arms.

*slash*

Appearing in between the two, Danny sliced the hollow mask in half. Without so much as a cry it faded away.

The girl watched in amazement of what he did.

Danny looked back at her, "Look, I don't know anything about saving every soul, but I won't just sit by when I know one of them is in danger. Got that, shinigami?"

She smiled at his answer, "Yeah, but my name isn't shinigami, it's Rukia."

* * *

Back in the strange world with the black and green sky and floating islands and doors. Someone in that world also heard Danny's answer, he also smiled because of it.

* * *

School was soon reopened, even if they were still working on the damages. As far as everyone knew it was all caused by some kind of earthquake. Danny was sitting at his desk feeling pretty relived to be there, he wasn't a fan of school, but with everything that was going on now it was a place for him to get away from that entire monster fighting stuff and just be a normal teen again. Mr. Lancer walked up to the front. "People can I have your attention. Today we have a brand new mind to enlighten. Ms. Kuchiki please." And with that the new student walked up to the front, revealing that it was Rukia. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all, I hope to work with all of you." She said with a very happy smile.

Everyone had a look of little interest, except for Danny, who had a face of shock and surprise. "Now if you can take your seat please, and we'll start our lesson." Mr. Lancer instructed. "Of course sir." She then walked over to the empty desk that was right next to Danny.

"What are you doing here?" Danny demanded out loud.

"Umm Ms. Kuchiki," Mr. Lancer spoke up, "do you know Mr. Fenton?"

"Of course not," she answered, still wearing a bright smile, "we only just met. Please to meet you, I hope we work well together." She said as she held out her hand to shake his. Danny looked at the hand, then noticed that she turned her palm upward revealing a message. 'Make a scene and you will die'. Danny's face turned to horror as he looked at the message. Looking up some to her face she continued to wear that ridiculous smile. 'So much for being a normal teenager.'


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Shinigami 5

Outside of an old antic shop, two kids were sweeping. Well one was, a little girl with black hair in pigtail and two stands of hair down her bans. The other was a boy with red spiked hair, he was swinging his broom like a bat. "He takes the swing! It's a hit! Home run!" He shouted to himself.

"I see you're as loud as ever." His fun was interrupted by someone. Rukia walked up to the shop. "Is your boss here?"

The two led her inside. The shop was very old, and most of the items they sold were just junk.

"What are you doing, it's not time to open yet." She saw one of the employees walk out of the back. He was a vary huge and built guy, with a moustache and glasses. "Oh Miss Kuchiki. If you'll wait I'll see if Mr. Urahara is up."

"Don't bother," the voice came from the back of the shop, "I'm up. For once. Now how may I help ya?"

"Do you have what I ordered?" She asked.

"Actually now that you mention it, it just got here, and I'd say in recorded timing too. Ururu will be so nice as to go back there a get it."

"Ok." The little girl ran to the back. There she looked for the box with the item. One of the boxes caught her eyes. Another box was covering half of its side, but the part that was clear read, 'goods' so she looked inside. "There you are."

Bringing it to them Rukia examined it, "This is what you could get?" She asked, with the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh come on. That's the second most popular one on the market." He the owner said defensively. "You know the amount of work I had to do just for that."

So she summited. "Fine, I'll take it."

* * *

Back at school, Danny and the others, including Rukia now, walked down the hall they noticed Dash. "Man, are you really alright?" A student asked him. Dash had a few bandages wrapped around his ribs and head.

"Please, nothing the Dash man can't handle." He said to look cool.

A few lockers down they overheard him. "Whatever, looked like that hollow was too much for you." Danny said to himself.

"Let it go man", Tucker told him, "it's not like you could tell him you're the one who showed him up."

As they continued to walk Sam and Tucker suddenly ran into the back of Danny, who had stopped in his tracks. Sam asked him "Oof, what's wrong with you? Why'd you suddenly...oh." Her answer was the girl in Danny's line of sight. "Paulina." She said with disgust. "Who's Paulina?" Rukia asked. Paulina was considered the hottest girl in school. She was popular, rich, and captain of the cheerleading squad, she was perfect. But in Sam's eyes, "She's just a shallow, spoiled, brat who thinks the world revolves around her cause she looks good."

For the longest time Danny had the biggest crush on her, he only dreamed of asking her out. There was just one reason he couldn't. And that reason was the same reason he and Tucker were shoved to the side by Dash, "Out of my way losers." She was one of the popular ones, and he was a loser. Which meant she was out of his league, practically out of his galaxy.

Tucker picked himself up, but not without noticing what was on the floor, one of his game systems was laying there with cracks, "Aww man. I just finished working on this."

*rrriiinnnggg*

* * *

During a class break Rukia had Danny meet her outside to talk.

"I have a gift for you." She reached inside her bag and pulled out something that looked like a peds dispenser with a duck head and handed it to him.

Danny looked at it confused. "What is this candy?"

She answered, "it's a Gikon. You dispense the pill and a substitute soul will expel you from your body and take control of it. This way you can change to a shinigami without my help, and your body isn't lying around dead for people to find."

Danny was a bit taken away by something that incredible, but still looked at it confused. "Why does it have a duck head."

Looking very irritated she answered. "Look it was all they had left, I wanted to get Chappy the rabbit but they were all sold out."

Danny had a sweat drop look, 'what is this, a collector's idea'.

"Just push down on the head and swallow the pill." She instructed.

Finally summiting he did what she said and swallowed it. He felt himself being pushed out of his body again like if he was hit by Rukia's glove. He turned back into his shinigami form and expected to see his body lying on the floor again. Only it wasn't this time, he saw his own body actually standing in front of him. It turned around to look at him, with a smile he introduced himself. "Why hello there, my name is Danny Fenton. My hobbies include reading learning."

Danny stared in awe of seeing himself say all of that. "What the hell is this?!" Guess he didn't like it. "How is anyone supposed to believe that's me, 'reading and learning', like I would ever say that."

*beep beep*

Rukia pulled out her phone. "Timing is perfect, there's a hollow that just appeared." She grabbed the shinigami Danny and dragged him along. "Let's go!"

"Wo hold on! Hey just go to class and don't say anything!" Danny instructed...well himself, before he was out of sight.

When this Danny saw they were gone he changed his friendly and happy smile, to a mischievous grin. He took a look at his body, tested out his hand's movements, did a few hopes and kicks to get feel for his new body. Feeling ready he started running, but when he ran he did it at incredible speeds, probably faster than the track stars. Finally reaching a stopping point somewhere around the school he checked himself out again. "Not too bad. He's not the strongest guy around, but this will do nicely."

*rrriiinnnggg*

The bell to the next class caught his attention. "So this is school. This is going to be fun." Exciting himself he dashed over to the next class.

* * *

Back at the antic shop, the guy with the hat was going through some of the boxes in stock. He then came across one box that caught his attention, "uhh?" He looked to see the box was labeled 'defective goods', "Oh boy."

He brought it to the little girl to read it out loud. "Umm de-defective...goods."

"Yeah that's right!" The red headed boy barged into the conversation, "you idiot! How can you give a customer faulty merchandise!" He yelled at her while pulling on her bangs. "ow ow ow I'm sorry."

The old man wave his hand at them. "Hey no fighting." The assistant examined the box. "If they use this item, well."

"Yeah, I know. It'll be bad for everyone." The shop keep finished the statement. "Guess we don't have a choice, we gotta get back."

* * *

Inside Danny's next class, the students were already at their seats, including Paulina, but the teacher was running late. Everyone was just sitting a chatting until, "WWWOOO!" They heard and saw Danny jumping onto the window seal, that was two stories up, from the outside. 'Wow, so this is a classroom' the possessed Danny examined the classroom while the class stared at him.

He suddenly saw something that was worth his attention. He saw the beauty, Paulina. "Wo moma." Safe to say he liked her. He jumped from the window seal to her desk in one leap, standing face to face to her. "What do you want loser freak."

"I was just think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The fake said. Paulina was used to guys admiring her, but for one of them to openly confess to her was a bit much. It was so strange it took her a moment to notice what was next.

The Danny leaned in close to her, and moved his lips towards her's. *Swish* He was interrupted and had to avoid a book that was thrown at him. He looked to see it was from one of Paulina's girl friends/follower. "Get away from her you creep!" She yelled as she threw another one at him. Dodging that one he decided to count his lose and run off.

Running from the classroom he ran into someone. Able to catch themselves he saw it was Sam. "What's wrong Danny? Why're you running?"

This Danny was stars truck again by the looks of another girl, 'Oh man, another cutie. This one is a little scarier looking, but still really cute'. As he was thinking all this he had the dumbest look on his face.

"Uh Danny, you okay..." She was interrupted by him grabbing onto her shoulders. He already failed at one cutie, he wasn't going to fail twice. He pulled her in close to him and directed his lips to hers, and kissed her. Sam was caught by surprise and couldn't fight back, even if she actually wanted to.

Pulling away from her lips, Sam just stared at him, her mind in a complete blank. Her face started to glow a bright shade of red.

"Fenton!" They both heard the shouting girl down the hall. "Oh well that's my que to leave." With that he dashed away. Sam watched him, still unsure of what to do.

The girl cashing after him started passing her, "How dare you try to kiss Paulina!" The girl screamed. Suddenly Sam's red face of embarrassment turned to a red face of anger.

* * *

Outside of the school, the possessed Danny had escaped his pursuer and was relaxing on the roof he jumped up to. "Wow, what a day. Not only did I get some exercise but I got to see such hot women." He started rolling around in enjoyment, "Best day ever. I'm never going back."

"Stupid thing!" A voice caught his attention. He looked over the edge to see it was Tucker. He was working on the game system Dash broke. "Damn it. This things so busted."

'Busted' the Danny thought of the word as if it was a taboo.

Tucker tried one more thing, but practically gave up. "Forget it. If it doesn't work I'll just get a better one."

As the fake Danny listen to him he started to clench his fists.

* * *

A/N: Hey, just want to say thanks for reading this, it's wonderful that there are people that want to read and enjoy my work, and that's the real joy of all this. Also want to say that I might be a little busy next few days so I'm releasing another chapter early, so hope you enjoy that too. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny Shinigami 6

Danny had just finished off the hollow and was in a rush to get back to school. Rukia followed behind him. "Why are you in such a hurry, I have a free period right now so I'll be back in time."

"It's not you I'm worried about it's me. I need to know if that thing is messing anything up with my body."

"I doubt it, Gikons are designed not to do much in order to avoid too much detection." She tried to explain, but didn't do too much to calm him down.

When they reached the school they walked around the hallway looking for himself. "Danny Fenton!" They both heard the loud voice behind them. They turned to see Sam marching her way towards them. "Sam great, listen have you seen my..." *pow*

He was interrupted by her fist meeting his face. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Still recovering from her friendly greeting he looked at her confused. "I-I... well ah?"

"You come out of nowhere and kiss me out of the blue,"

He was in absolute shock from hearing that. "I did what?!"

"And then it turns out I'm just some rebound girl after you failed to kiss your precious Paulina."

To say that he was in shock after hearing that would be a big understatement. "I-I-I di-did WHAT?!"

Rukia listened to all this from the side, it was bothering her for a different reason. "Rukia!" Danny interrupted her thinking. "What the hell is this guy doing with my body?!"

"Mmm. I'm not sure. A regular Gikon shouldn't be acting like this. In any case we have to find him."

"Oh, you think?" Danny tried to start looking but what quickly stopped by Sam, who had a really tight grip on his collar. "Oh we're not done yet!"

"Look Sam it wasn't me, well it kind of was me but it wasn't...ahh!" After a long, and pretty complicated explanation Sam decided to believe him, for now. They searched the school until they ran into Tucker, he was lying on the ground. "Tucker, you okay?"

"Oooh," he sat up with his hand rubbing his head. As his vision cleared he took a look at Danny, he then had an angry look on his face. "What the hell man?! You come out of nowhere, attack me, then see if I'm alright!"

"I did this to you?"

"You hop down out of nowhere, then tried to drop kick me," he pointed out a small crater in the ground, "when you missed you kept throwing kicks at me till you knock me down, and before I blacked out you ran off like a track star."

"Tucker listen to me, that wasn't really me." Danny tried to explain, "Rukia gave me something so my body could move while I'm like this."

"It's not what I thought it was." Rukia caught everyone's attention, she had been listening to Tucker's story and came to a conclusion. "It's a mod soul. A while back the soul society developed them to put artificial souls into dead bodies so they could help us fight hollows. Along with giving life to dead corpses they also gave them enhanced strength to a certain part of the body. From what Tucker told us it appears this one's strength is his legs. But it was considered unethical and so they were ordered to be destroyed."

Something didn't sit right with Sam when she heard that. "Hold on, they may be artificial but aren't they still alive?"

"It doesn't matter. An order from the top is official, and must be carried out." Rukia had a stern look on her face. "No exceptions."

* * *

Back at the antic shop, the assistant and the red headed boy were grabbing large items that were completely wrapped up. Even the shopkeeper was getting ready to leave. "um, Mr. Urahara." He turned to see it was the little girl, she looked very upset. "I'm-*sniff* I'm sorry about giving her the wrong item. It's all *sniff* my fault" Tears began to form in her eyes. But they stopped when she felt herself being pulled in towards the owner, for him to give her a hug.

"It's no biggie. We all make mistakes. The point is for us to learn from them, K'ay?" The girl's tears grew bigger and so she buried her face into his chest to cry. As she did he just patted her back.

"Mr. Urahara." The assistant called, "are we ready?"

He stood back up. "Yeah. I'd hate to recall a piece of merchandise, but let's go."

* * *

On the roof tops of the city, the mod soul Danny was leaping from building to building. He still seemed pretty upset about what Tucker said. "How could he just say something like that. Get rid of it and get something better. People are just cruel." As he was midair he felt something strange, he landed and stopped at that building. He looked around to see where the weird feeling came from. 'I sense a hollow.'

* * *

Elsewhere, Danny and the others were searching for his body. He was in real rush to find it, which was only upsetting him when their trail ran cold. "Aah damn it! Where could he be?"

"Relax, I'm sure he's near." Rukia tried to calm him down. Because she wasn't in his position, or could even be considered a normal teenager she could understand to need to worry.

Her efforts were in vein. "Relax? I gotta find him before he does more damage. I mean what he did to Paulina, he seriously tried to kiss her!"

"Umm excuse me," Sam added, "He actually kissed me you know." She was still pretty upset about that, and the fact Danny left that out didn't help.

Danny caught on to his mistake, "Ah right, I was going to say that next, course."

*beep beep*

Danny recognized the sound, "oh no, not now."

Rukia pulled out her phone, "Yes, a hollow has appeared. But the signals weak, I can't pinpoint it."

As much as he wanted to find his body he knew finding the hollow took priority. "Alright let's split up, if you find the hollow text Rukia, but keep your distance."

"Got it" they both answered.

* * *

After almost an hour of searching Tucker had covered a good amount of ground, but no sightings.

Unaware to him the possessed Danny had just leapt on top of the building next to him. He was still searching for the hollow too. As he was looking around he saw Tucker below him, he easily regonized him as the guy who upsetted him, and was still angry at him.

Suddenly he had the strange feeling again, only stronger. He looked back down at Tucker. From the corner of the alley Tucker had his back turn to two glowing eye shined. Slivering out was a huge centipede looking hollow, it had it's eyes on Tucker.

With him still unaware of it, the hollow took it's chance and charged at him.

*boom*

The hollow's attack was stopped with an impact from above. Whatever hit it caused it's head to crash to the ground. This was enough to get Tucker's attention.

As the hollow recovered he looked to see who attacked him. There stood the fake Danny, and defending Tucker too. "Get out of here now!" The Danny ordered. He didn't argued as he ran off, and pulling his phone out.

Squaring off against the hollow, the fake dodged and countered with a verity of kicks. But it wasn't long until the hollow got a lucky shot. One it's arms stretched out and sliced the top of his shoulder, "Ah, damn." Unable to recover fast enough, the hollow swung another arm at his side and slammed him into a wall. With his injuries he could dodge what came next. The hollow shot his arm out straight at him to stab him.

*slash*

The fake Danny watched as the arm was sliced clean by the real Danny. The real one looked back at the fake, and he didn't look happy. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He stopped himself when he saw the injured shoulder, "and what did you do to my body, how am I going to explain that to my parents!"

The fake managed to stand up against him, "Hey! If you weren't so damn slow I wouldn't have to fight that thing."

Being sure they had forgotten about him, the hollow tried charging in at the two, "You're mine!"

It's charge was stopped by the fake Danny planting his foot in its face, and the real Danny finished it by swinging his sword upward it's mask.

"AAAAHHHH!" It screamed as it started to fall backwards. The hollow was slowly fading away, but before it did the fake rushed in towards its head. Before it hit the ground he jumped up and kicked the hollow upward allowing it to fade the rest of the way. While in midair a car was coming right at him, he was going to get hit.

But the real one dash right to him, grabbed him and moved them out of the way. Both of them were recovering from the fall, "What's the matter with you?! If you cut a hollows mask it's done, why would you kick it?"

The fake responded by looking back at the road, "That's why." The real Danny looked the same way. There was a cat there, "if I didn't kick that hollow it would've crushed him." After he heard that he couldn't really be that mad about it.

After taking a few minutes to relax the mod soul told Danny his story. "Soon after I was created they were talking about destroying us, I got the death sentence the day after I was born. For days, maybe even weeks, I was shaking in fear as all the others were being destroyed, and I was just waiting until I died. But one day I was mixed with a shipment of Gikons by mistake. I knew it was my ticket to escape." The mod soul looked back at where the cat was and thought about its life. "Every soul deserves to live. That's why I won't kill anything, and I won't let anything get killed!"

Danny listened to all he had to say, and it made sense to him about all he did today. He realized all the mod soul wanted to do was actually live and experience what he might of missed out on. So he could really stay too mad at him.

"There you are." A voice caught there attention. They looked to see it was the shop keep. He walked up to the fake Danny and examined his wound, "Looks like you took a beating, oh well saves me the trouble of warring you down." He then lifted his cane and pointed at him. On the bottom of the cane was the skull in blue flames that was also on Rukia's glove. With one simple thrust through the forehead it phased through him and knocked the pill out. With the soul out the body just fell flat on the ground. The shop keep went over and picked the pill up, "Item retrieved, we're done here."

"Wait what are you going to do to him?" Danny actual started to wonder why he even bothered asking him, as if he could see him. Which only shocked him when he answered. "I have no choice, I gotta destroy him."

"Hold on, you can hear me?" This was a major surprise for him "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a simple shop keeper." As he was answering the pill was snatched from his hand. "I'll be taking that back." Rukia had just arrived at the scene.

"Uh sorry, but I'm afraid that's a bad item, tell you what I'll give you a full refund and a discount on a new one." The shop keep bargained.

"There's no need, I'm happy with my purchase."

"Okay. But don't go blaming me if you get into trouble for it." With that said he walked away and left them alone.

* * *

Awhile later Danny was finally back in his own body, even if it was pretty beat up. They had met up with Sam and Tucker and were on their way back home. Carrying the mod soul pill Danny was wondering what to do with him. "I still feel bad for him, can't be easy being a pill all the time."

"Anyway we can fix that?" Sam asked, she really wanted to have a word with him.

"Well, all you need is to put him in a body without a soul." Rukia explained.

A light bulb switched on in Tucker's head. He picked up a teddy bear he found on the ground, it actually looked like Danny's sister Jazz's. "Think this will work."

Danny was willing to try, "Worth a shot" But Rukia wasn't convinced, "Please that'll never work."

Danny stuck the pill in the bear's mouth, and everyone just stared. For almost a minute nothing had happened. Danny even pick it up by the arm to check it out. "Hey! That hurts you idiot!" The bear actually spoke, and then jumped out of Danny's hand. "That's it let's have it out right…What the?! Why are you so big, or why am I so small?"

"So you're that same guy who took over my body?" Danny had to check.

"Of course I am, I'm the one and only…" *squeak* He was interrupted by Sam's boot stepping on his head. "So. You're the one who kissed me, huh?"

"Ummm, I, ah, well you see I" He stuttered in fear over and over again, until finally. "AAAHHH!" All that could be heard from him was his scream of pure torture.

* * *

A/N: Hey thanks again for reading and hanging on up to now, it really means a lot to me. Just want to note that I know that the last few chapters are a lot more similar to early Bleach episodes, but I'm working on coming out with more original chapters. And if you're a big fan of both shows then you'll love what's coming soon. So just hang in there.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny shinigami

Late one night Danny was in shinigami form, leaping from one rooftop to another. Down on the streets following him on their scooters were Sam, Tucker, and Rukia. "So tell me again, why I'm leaping through the city?" Danny asked through the radio devise Tucker made for each of them.

"I told you, we're on the lookout for any hollows." Rukia answered, "And even if we don't find any at least you're getting your workout."

"Funny, but I'm already behind on my homework, even more than I already was." Because of his new job as a shinigami he's been leaving classes with kon in his place making him miss the lessons. And even after school he has to put homework on hold to fight.

Tucker was a bit confused, "Don't you have that phone that tells you where they are?"

"Yes, but." She pulled out her phone and looked at the map. "The readings have been strange lately. It's been showing that a few hollows had appeared, but then vanished."

Sam was also curious. "Doesn't that mean the hollow was killed?"

Rukia didn't look too sure about that idea. "If the hollow I got a message about was destroyed then I would have gotten another message about it. Instead it just disappeared."

*beep beep*

Rukia looked back at her phone. "A hollow, turn right." They all followed her directions.

Sure enough they came up across a hollow. It was smaller, about the size of a regular person, bone mask, and it had bat like wings coming from it's back.

"I got this." Danny jumped and landed in mid air, then dashed at his opponent. The hollow noticed him and tried to fly up higher, but was a little too slow, Danny slashed it's side. Noticing it was in danger it ran away and flew to an alleyway. "Ok, lets play hide and seek." he then chased after it.

In the alleyway the hollow soared through and was sure it would escape. Until it caught in some kind of net. It struggled to break free, then the net started to spark and shocked the hollow to hold still. With it no longer struggling the net was pulled up and was out of sight.

Danny raced through the alleyway to catch up, but stopped at the sight of a dead end, with the hollow nowhere to be found, "Fine, you win."

Parking by the entrance to the alley Danny met up with everyone. "It got away. Rukia can you track it?" She pulled her phone out to check, but was in shock of what she saw. "No. The hollow disappeared like the others."

Danny was already pretty frustrated, and this didn't help. "Great, can this night get any better?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA. "Well according to my notes you still have that essay due tomorrow." The night became even better for him. "Thanks Tuk."

As they were talking they were unaware they were being watched from a distance. Looking through a set of binoculars was a large guy, he wore a black tank top and a sash across his chest, there was an armor plate on his left shoulder, but the real noticeable thing was his skin was grey and his hair and beard was bright green. "A shinigami, he'll make a good trophy." He then grabbed a net, and inside was the hollow that was just captured. He threw it into a cage that was filled with other hollows. "Let the hunt, begin."

* * *

The next day at school Danny was exhausted, to the point he was actually asleep in class. It wasn't until a loud slam on his desk woke him up. The teacher gave him his test result, 'D-'.

After class in the halls, Danny looked at his grade. "Wonderful. Hollows keep disappearing on me, and I'm close to failing this class because of it."

"Don't worry too much man, check this out," Tucker pulled out a sheet, "You can get your grade up with this assiment."

Danny took the sheet. "An essay about Samson, the purple back gorilla."

Sam liked the idea. "It shouldn't be too hard, we can go to the zoo and study him."

"Forget it." Rukia disapproved, "With the strange disappearances of hollow we won't have time for this Samson." For her destroying hollows came first and everything else came second.

Danny didn't have that option. "Come on I need this. If my grads drop any lower my parents will ground me." He raised an eyebrow at an idea he just had. "And if I'm grounded I won't have enough freedom to go out and chase after hollows anymore."

Rukia was frustrated at his reasoning, but she eventually caved. "Very well, we'll go study this Samson. But if we have some kind of lead on the hollows you are to act, deal?"

Seeing this was the only way for her to agree to the assiment he agreed, "Deal."

* * *

That night, the group was set up next to Samson's cage. They had books on him they checked out and a camera to keep an eye on him. Everyone sat there bored beyond just their minds. "Yeah, this is totally how I wanted to spend my Friday night." Tucker complained, being the only one to say it out loud.

From a building a distance from them the person who caught the hollow stacked them out, feeling ready he walked up to his cage. "Let's draw you out." He opened the cage and let one of the hollows free. The hollow took it's chance and ran loose.

*beep beep*

"Oh let me guess." Danny didn't need to see it to know. He reached in his bag and grabbed Kon's pill, whenever Danny wasn't home he would just take Kon out of the stuffed bear and carry him in pill form, he was willing to let Kon have a body but he wasn't going to walk around with a teddy bear in his backpack. He then swallowed the pill. Back in shinigami form he went off to look for it with Sam and Rukia following him. "Tucker you keep recording." Danny ordered.

As they ran off Kon/Danny thought of something. "Mmm, we could record a boring monkey all night, or."

Tucker started to catch on, "Or we could get actual paranormal ghost footage." With both in agreement they followed after them.

*Crash*

The three managed to catch up to the hollow. It was wrecking around one of the habitats, probably looking for any kind of soul to eat. It was aiming for one of the animals, so it reached out to one. But before it could reach it's arm was sliced off.

"Sorry pal, but I think the petting zoo is more towards the front." Danny informed it. Angry now the hollow charged at him. But it's attack quickly failed. Danny easily sliced its mask and destroyed it.

Sam and Rukia caught up to him. Tucker and Kon hid unnoticed behind a corner from a distance. Danny relaxed for a second, "Well that was easy." He said while walking away, but stopped for a moment after tripping on something.

*Swish*

A large net shot right at him and wrapped around him. Danny was trapped in the netting. "What is this thing?" Rukia and Sam rushed over to try and help him.

"An easy catch." They heard the voice and looked towards it. There stood the large hunter. "I was expecting more from this hunt, shinigami."

Tucker saw him and tried to record the guy with the video camera. But as he looked at the screen he was baffled at what he saw, or rather what he didn't see. The guy didn't show up on camera, which meant he was some kind of spirit.

Everyone examined the large man, he didn't have a hole in his chest so he wasn't a hollow, but he also didn't have a chain attached to his chest either so he wasn't a pulse. So what was he?

Whoever he was Danny had to stall him long enough for him to break free, "Who are you," He demanded, "what're you doing?"

"The names Skulker." He introduced himself as he pulled out what looked like a machete. "And I am the ferocious hunter around. And you," he pointed the machete at him, "you're my prey."

The small ego trip was enough for him to grab his zanpaktou and cut the net.

Danny dashed right at him to swing at him. Without a second delay Skulker quickly reached to his belt and threw (trap weapon) at him. Before Danny could reach him he was tripped by the trap and started to fall forward. Just as he was about to hit the ground he was met by his opponent's fist. Flying back from the blow he crashed to the wall.

"Come on, at least make this a little fun." Skulker made it clear he was just going to toy with him.

Standing back up he ran at him again. But was interrupted by another trap. This one wrapped around his foot and dragged him to slam into another wall. "You even fell for the oldest one in the book." He commented as he chuckled some.

Danny cut the rope, deciding not to rush at him again he simply stood against him. "Seems you're not that ready yet, I'll let you warm up a bit more and let you get ready. Until then." Popping from his gloves were small black ball, throwing them to the ground he made a smokescreen. After the smoke cleared he was gone.

"What who was that guy?" Danny asked. "How could he see me," He rubbed his swollen cheek, "How could he hurt me?"

"He could be a ghost." Sam suggested, "But then again he didn't have either a chain or a hole in his chest, so what does that make him?"

"He might be, a specter." Rukia guessed, "But they're very rare."

"What's a specter?" Sam asked

"When a spirit moves on to the soul society they are in a world where they no longer have the chains and are no longer attached to their physical bodies. Specters are basically the exact same thing, only they haven't moved on to the soul society, and with that they gain unique abilities and appearances."

"But how does someone become a specter?"

That was the difficult part. "No one knows for sure. Whether it's some kind of event in their life or how they died, no one knows how specters come to be."

"Well this one wants my head as a trophy." Danny clarified, "So I need to take him down."

"How? He's staying out of sight to trap you."

Danny thought hard about it. Until he came up with a pretty crazy idea.

* * *

Skulker waited outside the gorilla cage. He knew Danny was studying it so he had to comeback eventually so he set some traps around the cage. He waited for nearly an hour, but he was patient and just watched the gorilla. But soon he realized the gorilla hadn't moved for a while, like at all. He found it strange enough to want to check it out. He first deactivated the traps set around the cage and moved in.

Moving up to the gorilla he took a close look at it. He was only shocked to see it was a fake, "Gotcha!" bursting from the fake ape was Danny, swinging his sword at him. Skulker could only move back fast enough for him to miss his body but couldn't save a large part of his chest strap, destroying most of his tools.

After seeing the damage he looked back at his prey. Danny pointed his sword at him, "Looks like the hunter was just hunted." The joke only infuriated him, "I'll reminded you who's the hunted!" He yelled as he pulled out his machete. Rushing at him the two clashed.

* * *

While the two clashed blades there was a figure in the shadows. Whoever it was he was watching the battle, "This is turning to be a fairly entertaining show," he looked over to the side some towards where Skulker put his cage. "But there's always room for more excitement." With that he raised his hand and pointed two fingers. The tips of them began to glow red, forming a small ball of light. Without even a flick the red ball of light shot towards the cage.

Back at the fight, both Danny and Skulker swung and locked their blades. But their struggle was interrupted when a red blast exploded from a distance, catching both their attention. "My cage!"

As the smoke from the cage started to clear they saw the lock was broken and cracked, making it easy for it to fall off. "Just making a guess here but, that's not good is it?" Danny asked.

Skulker gave the obvious answer. "No. No that is not good."

The hollows managed to push open the cage door and they all began to swarm out. Dozens of hollows of different types faced them, all of them angry. Breaking away from their struggle Danny and Skulker stood ready against them. "Truce?" Danny asked. "Temporary." The ghost simply answered.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" With the hollows' cry as the signal they all charged at them. The pair didn't back down from them, they responded in force. "AAAAHHHHH!" They both screamed *SLASH* *SLASH*

They hacked at each one they met. Hollow after hollow faded away. The sound of swords slashing through them all. Man, I actually wish I could make a video about it right now.

With some of the small pawns gone they moved on to the bigger ones. "Damn it!" Skulker yelled in the middle of the fight. "What's up?" Danny checked in case he didn't realize something even worse.

"I was hoping to keep these ones as trophy."

"Really?" Skulker's dedication to his hobby was a real 'inspiration' to him.

After several more slashes there were hardly any left. Till suddenly a hollow with long claws slashed at Skulker at his side. "AAAHHH!" He was badly injured. He managed to take out the hollow that attacked him, but he fell to his knee from his injury. As he tried to recover another one charged in and tackled him to the ground.

As the hollow pinned him to the ground he was face to face against it. In that moment memories flashed in his mind.

* * *

Years ago there was a man who was considered one of the greatest hunters of his time. He could hunt and fight any animal he was paid to get, there was no animal he couldn't catch or bring down. He had gained the titled, Skulker the hunter.

But the road to the top is always filled with obstacles. As Skulker rose in reputation other hunters lost more and more contracts. One day they had reached the breaking point and decided to deal with him.

One night, Skulker was invited to a nearby zoo to discuss about a new job from a new client. He waited by one of the tiger habitats for the client, admiring that he was the one would caught one of them. "You Skulker?" The voice caught his attention, he assumed he was the client. He decided to get straight to business, "So what prey you need?"

*zip* "Ow!" It felt like something had bit his neck. Placing his hand on it he felt what it was, a small dart. "Ah, wo." He started to feel light headed and dizzy, his vision of the mysterious guy was getting blurry. "You know the first step of catching your prey," the stranger stated, "first you mame it." His vision was still blurry but he could see that there were more coming. "and when its weak enough." The new people opened the top of the tiger habitat, "you finish it."

The gang of unknown people grabbed the disoriented Skulker and dragged him to the opening. With one simple toss he fell all the way to the bottom. He tried as best as he could to recover from the drug, only to improve his vision, and be able to see the inhabitants surround him. "Looks like the hunter has become the hunted. Hahahah!" With his disadvantage he didn't stand a chance against the tigers. One pounce from one of them and he was knocked to the ground and pinned. The last thing he saw was just the tiger's face staring at his. "ROAR!"

* * *

Back in the present, Skulker lied there, amazed that even in death he had to relive this. The hollow took it's chance and moved to bite down on him.

*SLASH*

Expecting to relive death, he instead witness the hollow's mask split and fade away. He lifted himself and sat back up. There stood in front of him was the very person he was hunting, saving him. And with that he had finished the last hollow. "You good?" Danny asked him, while holding out a hand.

Skulker was a bit hesitant about taking it, but decided to without saying a word. Standing back up he stood in front of him. His response started with a simple grin, and then *POW*. A fist knocked Danny back and to the ground. "That for making me lose all my prizes. And for that last save, I'll let you go this time. But you'd had better watch your back." And with that he ran off.

Laying there in the habitat he decided to just let him go. He just flopped there, tired from fighting off more hollows than ever.

Having his instincts tell him it was safe, Samson came out from behind his hiding spot and walked around. He unknowingly walked up to hover over the laying Danny. Danny looked up to the strange gorilla, "Oh yeah, I still have to write a report about you boy…. OH MY…"

* * *

"Goodness" Mr. Lancer finished the scream the next day. "The rare purple back gorilla Samson, is actually a girl. Well I can honestly say you stepped up on this one." He stated as he handed Danny his grade.

After the class Danny and the group walked down the hallway. "So, do you have any idea about finding Skulker?" He asked Rukia. "No. Like I said, there is a lot about specters that we don't know about. But, I'm certain we haven't seen the last of him."

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Skulker was on a rooftop checking his equipment, a lot of it was damaged in the struggle. "I don't care if I have to use sticks, I will have my prey."

"Glad to hear such dedication in your work." He heard a voice from behind. Looking back he saw a man in a robe and wearing a green striped hat. "But for the game you're after I might suggest you use something a little better then sticks, but for a price though." The statement alone interested the specter.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny shinigami

In downtown Amity Park the main stadium was going to be packed all day. Everyone had been getting excited about the concert being held there that night. Several big hit metal bands were going to play one after another. Crowds of people piled both inside and out of the stadium.

Outside the gate Danny and Tucker were wearing black shirts of different bands, they were waiting for the girls to show up.

"Hey guys!" They heard Sam in the crowd.

"There you two are, what took you so... Woah!" They were both shocked to see Rukia's new style for the concert. She wore a black t shirt with a gothic band on it, a pair of black torn jeans, and extremely dark eyeshadow. Sam stood next to her proud. "Like what I've done with my apprentice."

The guys stared in amazement. Danny decided to answer. "We just never expected to see you like this, considering you usually wear dresses."

Rukia stood in confidence, "Hey even I can have fun once and while. And with the amount of hollows that Skulker guy captured and destroyed there shouldn't be too many roaming around right now, so this can be our chance to relax."

Danny was relieved to hear that, that night was a night for him to be a normal teen again.

"But still, I'm curious about what this celebration about?" Even though she dressed up for it she still didn't know too much about modern day concerts.

"It's more of a mourning then a celebration." Tucker answered while pulling out a flyer and handed to her.

She looked to see the flyer had a picture of a girl, her hair was in a ponytail, had make up design under both her eyes. She read the title, "A salute to Ember, our fallen idol."

Tucker took the flyer back. "Yeah, Ember was a rising rock star who started out here. Sadly two years ago today she was found dead. Some say it was some kind of accident backstage. So a bunch of bands came to play in her memory."

"Who will we remember!" They heard someone with a loudspeaker standing on top of the front gate. "EMBER!" the crowd cheered to him. "Let me hear say it more!"

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd cheered louder and louder. Unaware to them a faint song was being played. But their chants were too loud for it to be heard. From the side of the crowd a girl was playing a guitar, as she played waves of some strange energy flowed through the entire crowd.

Unaware to the crowd, a strange shadow figure wrapped it's hand around the support of the gate the announcer was standing on. With one tight grip it crush and bent the support causing it to start losing its balance. As the structure started to fall everyone ran clear away from it. The announcer managed to jump off and land safely.

When it was over everyone looked at the wreck. From the look of it everyone was unhurt, a lot of them laughed or cheered off their excitement/fright.

* * *

After the small accident, Danny and the others were enjoying the whole concert. They had been "rocking out" to all of the bands playing. And as the concert went on the crowds cheered louder and louder each time. And again they were so loud they could hardly hear another song being played.

During the performance the stage started to shake some. The shake was getting violent enough to make the band stop for a moment. Without them knowing the support holding the lights broke off and fell down. Everyone was able to jump out of the way before it landed.

Good news was no one was hurt, bad news was this wasn't the only time.

* * *

The concert took a break to clear up the stage. During which the gang hung out at the food court. "Man, these accidents are ridiculous." Sam was amazed they could still do the show with what happened.

"This is only from the concert." Tucker added, he then opened a link on his PDA to a news story. "Apparently there have been even more stage accidents during set up. There were only a couple of injuries, but it was enough to make a lot of the set up crew to be nervous. Some of them were even considering the concert would be cursed."

"Oh please," Sam laugh at the statement, "Like stuff like that even…" She was able to catch herself after looking at both Danny and Rukia, "Well, it could be possible."

"Right," Danny added, "Listen Rukia, I know I'm going to regret asking but, you think a hollow might be up to this?"

Rukia looked questionable about that. "It's hard to say. Hollows are the corrupt versions of human spirits. If one was causing all this it would have to have a lot a resentment from its past life." Everyone listened carefully at what she had to say. "But those are rare, likely there were just a bunch of design errors while they were building. Its more common to blame some kind of curse." Everyone agreed with that, either cause it made more sense, or they just didn't want to deal with another hollow.

"I'm getting sick of hearing Ember this Ember that." The gang heard two guys talking to each other. "Just play some more music." "I know, I didn't even like any of her songs when she was still around."

Danny and the others heard them and didn't like it. "What a couple of rude jerks." Sam stated.

"I agree," Rukia added, "It's dishonorable to disgrace someone at their own service."

"You got that right sister." A voice came from their side, "I'll show them not to bad mouth me."

They looked to see who said that, who they saw shock them to the core. It was Ember, the same rock star who died two years ago. But she was different, she wore the same cloths she wore on stage and carried the same guitar she always used, but her skin was all grey, and her hair was a mix of blue and green and it looked more like it was made of fire then actual hair.

"If you didn't like my songs before, you're gonna hate this one." She held her guitar and turned a nob. She then strung the instrument once, causing green waves to shoot out. Aiming the waves at the light hanging above the two rude guys, the cable holding the light snapped causing it to fall.

Watching the light Danny warned them, "Look out!" Noticing at the last second, the two guys saw the light and moved out of the way just in time.

"Hahaha." Even if the light didn't hit them she was happy just scaring them.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Danny yelled at her.

"Huh." Ember took notice to him, "Hold on, you can see me?"

"See you?" That confused him for a moment, but after taking one look he started to realize that no one else was looking at her, even after what she just did. "You're a ghost."

"Best guess so far." She answered.

"Danny." Rukia called out, "Have you also noticed something about her?"

He looked at her chest, no chain or hole. "There's nothing on your chest." He said out loud.

Suddenly Ember's face went blank. Danny continued, "So that means you're a specter too."

"What do you mean nothing?" Ember asked. "huh" It only confused Danny. A vein was pulsing on her forehead, " 'Nothing on my chest.' You calling me flat you perv!?"

"Uh wait no I didn't mean…" He ran out of time to defend himself before she rushed over to him and swung her guitar down at him. Only at the last second he managed to dodge the attack, leaving the guitar to make a crater where he was. Lifting the guitar she held it properly, "Check this number out!" with one swing at the strings a wave loud noise rushed at Danny, nearly making him go deaf it instead sent him flying to a bunch of tables.

"hehehe" She walked over to look at her work. But jumping up from the crash site was Danny in his shinigami form. "Rest of your performance is canceled."

"Come and try." She then retreated from the area, having him chase after her. Watching form the side Rukia was about to chase after them, until. *beep beep*.

* * *

Racing through the crowds, completely unseen, Danny chased after her. He hadn't pulled his sword out yet, he still didn't know enough about specters so he couldn't guess what slicing her with a zanpakutō would do.

As she was being chased, she slanged her guitar and held it ready. With one quick turn she strung the strings again. This time the wave of sound stopped Danny, it was hurting his ears to no end. The sound was even enough to shake all the windows around them and shatter from it. Danny dropped to his knees from it.

"Try to keep up." She then turned and faced the guitar to the ground, stringing it again the wave of sound launched her up to the highbeams. Danny had just recovered enough to stand and chase after her again.

Feeling she had enough distance between them, and it was almost impossible for him to get up there she stopped to enjoy her win…That is until, "Caught up!" She turned and saw him jumping off of nothing but air and dashing towards her. He slashed at her, but went at a slower speed to let her block. With that slash he knocked her on her side. Before she had a chance to grab her guitar she had the tip of a sword pointed at her face.

"That's enough, you're not going to hurt anyone else." He ordered her.

"Hey those douchebags deserved that for talking crap about me at my concert."

"Okay, I actually agree with that one, but what about the announcer at the entrance, or all the other accidents, those people were cheering for you." He questioned her.

"What are you talking about?" She stood back up.

"You're the one causing all these stage accidents." He accused her.

"You dumbass, why would I attack people who're cheering for me?" She defended, "If anything I've been playing a song that energizes them to party even longer."

"Wait a minute it. If you're not the one attacking the audience, then who is."

"Danny!" He heard Rukia calling out to him from below. "I just received a message, a hollow has been hiding here!"

"Too late for you to notice." Danny heard a new voice coming from behind him. As he turned to see he was bash a crossed his side knocking him down. Still on the support Ember watched and looked at the creature.

It was the hollow. It was a large one, with a mask with horns on top, and it's arms were like bat wings. "Hehehe, I'll make this guy stop bothering you." With that it crawled down to the ground.

Danny picked himself up and saw the large hollow land in front of him. "So, it was you, you're the one hurting all these people."

"They can't appreciate her like I can. And if I could never have her then no one will." After that it charged at him. Danny managed to jump above him, "Dude, if you're such a fan buy a t-shirt like everyone else", but with one fast spin the hollow swatted at him with one of his wings sending him to crash on stage.

Danny had crashed into the band's drum set. "Oh crap!" Spooked by the sudden collapse the band decided to run off. Coming from above the hollow landed on stage. The only thing the audience could witness was the ground shaking.

Danny was hurt from the smack and was slowly recovering. The hollow dropped to the stage, it looked out to the to the audience, all of them dressed up and carrying Ember merchandise. "You all don't deserve her!" it screamed at them and began to charge.

It nearly reached some of them, until someone jumped in it's way. All it could see were waves of green coming at him and pushing it back, crashing back on stage. It looked back to see who it was, Ember had jumped into the crowd, holding her guitar in place. "Leave my fans alone!" she declared.

"They don't deserve to praise you, but I do."

"Look creep. I don't know who you think you are but you don't get to hurt the people who like my music."

"Dear Ember. Don't tell me you've forgotten me." The hollow said, slowly creeping up to the edge of the stage to talk to her better. "After all, I'm your number one fan."

The words must have terribly frighten her. Her eyes as wide as they could be, her face started to sweat to no end, and if she still had a heart it would have stopped.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this one took a little longer to come out been busy with some stuff. So the time between chapter releases will be longer than usual, I'm going to try to keep them at like a week apart, but thanks for being patient with me. Also no spoilers to it but I will say some of these chapter are building up to something good that if you're fans of either show you will really enjoy so HOLD ON!

Until then, (insert catch phrase)!


	9. Chapter 9

Kon: Hello my adoring audience, The adorable Kon is here

Author: Hey wait what are you doing?

Kon: You can take a break while I catch everyone up to speed.

Author: But I'm sup-

Kon: Anyway, last time the gang went to a rock concert for this dead rocker girl, and Rukia and Sam looked absolutely amazing in their rocker outfits, I could stare at them for days.

Author: Umm Kon I think you're getting sidetr-

Kon: Alright! They then met the ghost of the rocker girl and blamed her for a bunch of accidents that were happing. Then Danny gets the snot beat out of him by a hollow that showed up. It was such an epic beating.

Author: Ah actually, I think it only got like one or two lucky-

Danny: Hey! What are you tell people that for!

Kon: Well excuse me for sharing the truth!

Author: Ah guys, can I-

Rukia: Danny, you need to get back on your feet and stop that hollow.

Danny: Alright just give me a sec, I'm going to show that hollow who's-

Author: I'm supposed to tell the story!

Everyone else: then tell it.

Danny shinigami: Ember part 2

* * *

Both Ember's and the hollow's memories flash to when they were still alive.

Ember was starting out her music career in small clubs in Amity Park. After some performances she was recognized by an agent and she started playing at bigger places. She had produced albums, did special performances, played with other big hit bands. She truly was a star.

In the crowd of one of her performances stood a lonely man. As he watched the show he couldn't take his eyes off of her, to him she was pure beauty. After that show he went to all the others after, if he ever had a hard time getting a ticket he wasn't afraid to go to any distance to get it, whether he had to rob or hurt someone or if had to sneak in.

After one performance Ember walked backstage by herself. As she putting away some stuff she heard someone walk in, it was Mark. Unknown to her he had snuck in past the guards, he was ready to actually meet and talk to her.

"Oh hey," his entrance startled her some, "wasn't expecting anyone, my guard Chuck didn't tell me anyone was coming."

"Right, sorry. But I didn't really tell him." He responded. This caused Ember to be a little nervous. "I just wanted to say you're great, I've seen most of your shows, and I'd like to say I'm your number one fan."

This just made her scared now, she tried to make a run to the door but he cut her off. She ended up struggling with him. In the heat of the struggle he got angry and pushed her to the wall, knocking loss a rope. The sandbag attached to the rope dropped down right on top of her head.

The man just stared at the sight of what he did. He hopped she was just unconscious, but he knew she was dead. In his panic he ran out the window before anyone could see him. Driving off in his car he was still in panic, which led him to lose control of his car and crash. Killing him on impact.

* * *

Back in the present. "No, it can't be." Ember stared at him in disbelief, of all people.

"It's ok Ember," The hollow said softly, "we may have not been able to be together in life, but the afterlife. I'll have you as a part of me, forever."

Ember snapped out of her shock when she heard that. She knew he was talking about eating her. She quickly examined the hollow. His claws were clenching on the edge of the stage, so a sound wave attack wasn't going to work.

But that didn't stop her from stringing her guitar. She played a quick melody, creating waves of sound. The waves passed right through the hollow. It clearly had no effect. "Hahahaha! Not your best solo yet." It mocked her.

She just smirked at him, "Wasn't aiming at you, dumbass."

Realizing something was up the hollow looked behind him. Only to witness the shinigami rushing in to attack. At the last second it lifted its wing to block, only to prevent him from slicing him too deep. It then leapt up in the air to escape.

Danny stood back up, his injuries were healed, in fact he was feeling much better. He turned to look at Ember, "What'd you do to me?"

"Music can hurt weak hearts, but it can also heal them." She answered. He just stared at her in confusion. "Look I'd rather deal with you later than face that thing alone. Now you ready to kick some ass." She asked as she held her instrument at the ready.

"Ha. Always." He answered. As the hollow came back around the two charged at it.

* * *

Running to meet back up with Danny, Rukia Sam and Tucker rushed as fast as they could. When they reached the stage. Above them the three were clashing midair, the two they knew were fighting well, but it had little effect on the giant hollow. "They're not strong enough for that thing, they need help." Sam stated.

"Ok, but how?" Tucker asked, "They're to fighting ghosts, we're the powerless ones."

Rukia looked at them, he was right, they were powerless. A small memory flashed in her head from when she was younger, when she lived in the street. She then remembered that being powerless doesn't mean you can't help. She then surveyed the area. "Listen." She got the two's attention, "I have a plan, but I need your help."

* * *

Back in the fight the two were trying to fight the hollow, but from flaps of his wings gusts of wind blew them away and crash into a wall. Rubble fell from it and crashing to the ground. This must have been the last thing for the audience, they started to clear the area thinking the whole place would come down, even if they were yelling for it earlier.

"Ember my sweet! I will make you mine whether you struggle or not!" the hollow declared.

The two started recovering from their crash. Danny asked, "What's up with him, old boyfriend?"

"Ha, he wishes." She answered, with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"The guy is too strong for a head on attack." Danny stated. "Yeah but he has a real short attention span" Ember added. "Ok, so we just need to distract him somehow."

"Don't worry." They heard Rukia's voice from their side. "We'll handle the diversions."

* * *

Hovering above the crowds the hollow looked for its prey. When suddenly he heard a lone voice, "Ember! Ember! Ember!" Sam was shouting while waving an Ember t-shirt, "I love you Ember!"

"GGGRRR!" the hollow growled, "Ember is mine!" It then dove right towards her to attack. Sam stood her ground, frighten at that, as the creature charged at her.

Just as it was flying next to a billboard it just about reached her. Suddenly the billboard burst from waves of sound, "AAAHHH!" they hit the hollow with full force.

Recovering from the hit he looked to Ember, who was standing on the pieces of billboard she made. After mocking him by blowing him a kiss she jumped upward. "RRROOOAAARRR!" It roared angrily and chased after her.

As Ember was leaping up the stadium wall her pursuer flew straight up to catch her. She managed to reach the top and waited him to reach her. As he flew up a bright flash of lights blinded him. The spot light he had reached were all turned on, and standing at the controls with his PDA plugged into it was Tucker.

As the hollow was losing control of his flying from sudden blindness he couldn't notice Danny leaping from where Ember was with her following and dropping down to him. Just as the creature was gain some sight all he could see was the shinigami and his idol attempting to swing at him. It was enough for it to flap once to move out of the way and dodge.

When the two fell past it, it was ready to get them. But he didn't see Rukia rushing towards them. She looked at her hands, almost like there was supposed to be something there. "I hope I have enough spiritual energy for this." She held out her arm and had her palm facing the hollow, "Hado #33!" Then a small explosion blew up on the hollow's back. It was too small to hurt him at all, but it was enough to get his attention.

When they notice the creature was distracted Ember moved under Danny, "Better brace yourself!" Danny had to think quick to figure out what she had plan. He then placed his feet on the front of her guitar. He asked her, "Ever done this before?" "First time!" she answered, "Great."

She then made one strong strung. Waves of sound lifted Danny into the air, pushing him at in incredible speed. When he felt he was fast enough he did a midair jump towards his opponent.

The hollow could see him from the corner of its eye. But this time it wasn't going to be fast enough to dodge this attack. Danny made one swing up at his mask. "AAAHHH!" He screamed in pain. The cut was deep and clean.

Danny then dropped down and landed on stage. He looked up to watch the hollow disappear, only he didn't, he was still up in the air with the large cut in his mask.

The hollow dove down at the group, "EMBER!" He cried out. Everyone stood ready for his attack, but he didn't reach them. He had stopped midair. "What?!"

Suddenly something began to tighten around his wings and his body. The object became visible, they were chains wrapped around him. The wind started to blow violently, and it blew towards the sky. Something started to appear from the sky, it was a set of doors, they both had skeleton designs on them. The chains around the hollow became more visible, leading a path straight to the doors. The chains moved as if they were being pulled in towards the doors, pull him too. "No! Wait! What is this!" As he drew closer the doors slowly began to open, exposing a dark abyss. "NO! STOP! PLEASE! DON'T!" He screamed in pure terror.

*slash*

His cries had stopped. A giant blade came out from the door, it was held by what looked like the hand of a giant. The blade had stabbed right through the hollow's chest. With him hanging from the blade he was pulled in. Once inside, the doors closed, then simply disappeared.

The whole group was still staring at what they had just seen. Tucker was the first to say something, "What the hell was that?"

"Exactly that." Rukia responded from behind. "Those were the gates of hell." Her answer had frighten everyone there. People had always had an idea there was a hell, but to hear there actually was one. Rukia looked over to Danny. "When you destroy a hollow with your zanpakutō you wipe away the sins the spirit had committed as a hollow, allowing them to move on to the soul society. But, if the spirit had committed unforgivable acts while they were alive they are instead sent straight to hell and forever punished for their crimes."

With all that just happened hearing this only increased his fright. He looked at his sword, and wondered, 'if it does all of that, what else is capable of.' The thought just scared him.

Tucker looked around some, "Hey. Where's Ember?" This caused the rest of them to look around some too.

"Yo lameos!" They heard her voice from above them. She was back on top of the stage. "Have to say that was the best mash pit yet. I'll catch you losers later." And with that she jumped to the back and was gone.

Too tired from the fight they let her go. Danny was still catching his breath but spoke to Rukia, "Not bad for your first concert, huh." She couldn't help but chuckle at the joke, leading to everyone laughing. "Thanks guys." Danny said to everyone, "We really couldn't have taken that thing down without you." "Come on," Sam added, "if we hurry we can still cause a few more mash pits." Leading the group they went to continue enjoying the concert.

* * *

From a far off building with a good view of the stadium, a shadowed figure watched over the whole event. "Well that was entertaining to watch. The boy is very skilled, for a beginner. But I think his next test, should be a bit more personal." As he spoke to himself, he held up a small flyer. It was titled, 'College Reunion!'

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sure you liked the chapter, new character, hint of the future, bla bla bla. But I what you guys really want is more of your favorite character. The heroic and adorable KON!

Kon will you stop getting on my computer, this is my story.

Kon: Never, I swear I will take over and tell my story to all the beautiful ladies reading this

Author: AS IF

*SQUEAK*

Kon: OOOWWWW!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys. So finally got the new chapter out! Sorry if it took longer than usual. I've been getting back to my job and time gets busy, but I still plan to finish this and let you all enjoy it. So thanks for being patient, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Danny: Vlad

Rukia was walking towards Danny's house to check on him. As she was walking she seem to keep looking at her hands, as if something was supposed to be there. Ever since she was able to use that kido spell at the concert she had been in deep thought. 'I don't understand, my spiritual energy should be recovering faster than this. Did I use up all that I had in that fight?'

"Get back here kon!" "Forget it, go yourself!" "Shut up and take over!" She heard the loud commotion coming from Danny's room.

Scaling up the building she reached his window. "What is going on!" She looked to see Danny having a hold on kon, and now both of them were looking towards her.

"He's terrible Rukia!" Kon pleaded to her while still being held, "he wants me to take his place for some trip his families taking!"

Danny grew annoyed at the stuff animal. "Shut up you snitch!" *Squeak* "OOOWWW!"

"What trip?" This was the first she heard about this. "My parents' college reunion." Danny explained, "It's being held at one of their classmate's place in Wisconsin."

Rukia had studied enough of the world of the living to know that Wisconsin was a far distance away, "I can understand why you wouldn't want to go, if a hollow were to appear you wouldn't be around to destroy it."

"Oh yes, of course," He said with clear sarcasm, "And also cause it'll be totally boring."

"Danny! Jazz! You ready yet?" Jack called out, "Me and your mother want to show you something." He had no choice but to go down and see what he wanted. While Rukia had to wait in his room, didn't want to have explain why a girl snuck into his room.

"Oh kids, look at what we found." Maddie held out an old picture. Danny took the picture and checked it out with Jazz. The picture showed a younger Maddie and Jack, each with pretty ridiculous hair styles of the time, and they were in some kind of science lab. But there was a third person with them, he was an average looking guy styling a mullet.

Jack stood next to them to take another look at it. "That was your mother and I with my oldest pal, Vlad Masters. Heck we could pretty much call him your uncle Vlad."

Jazz was curious about him. "Wait a minute, the Vlad Masters, as in the richest man in all of Wisconsin? If you guys were such good pals, how come we never met him?"

Taking a closer look at the photo, Danny noticed something. "Isn't that your ghost portal." Behind the younger parents was a smaller version of the ghost portal in the basement.

Jack looked somewhat dishearten after he brought that up. "Yes, and it's also the reason why we haven't seen him in so long."

* * *

Back in Jack and Maddie's college days. They were working putting the finishing touches on their portal. Even back in college, the two were nearly obsessed with finding and studying the existence of ghosts.

With them was their friend Vlad. Vlad had been Jack's friend for years, the two went through high school together, even were in the football team, they really were friends. If there was one difference between the two it was their belief in ghosts, Vlad was never big on the idea of them.

Jack was almost done with the portal but Vlad was being very skeptical about all of this. "Jack, I'm telling you, it won't work."

"Bogas Vman, this baby is totally going to rip open a portal straight into the ghost world."

Not feeling so confident Vlad took another close look at the machine. While Jack and Maddie were at another desk, Jack picked up a homemade remote for the machine. Maddie looked at their notes, something she saw in them concerned her. "Jack these calculations are off."

Ignoring her he aimed the remote, "BONZIA!" he then press the start on the control. The machine started to hum and spark. Vlad noticed this and took a closer look. He was suddenly blinded by a flash of light, he lifted his arms to shield his eyes. The portal then send another flash of light, it shined on his right shoulder. "AAAHHH!"

Blinded by the bright light of the portal the couple couldn't see what was happening. When the light died down they looked at the sight that was made. Vlad was kneeling on one knee, his hands over his right shoulder, when he looked up to them he looked extremely pale, and his hair had turned completely white.

Before they had a chance to check on him he ran out of the lab. It wasn't until a week later they received a phone call from him, saying he was alright and that he was transferring to take care of what happened. Wanted to help him, but deep down both of them knew he did enough already.

* * *

"This will be the first time seeing him in so long. So get your things together kids were heading out." Jack must have found something to brighten his spirit again. Giving in Danny finally decided to go.

While upstairs, Rukia listened to the story. She had an uneasy look about it all. So she moved to the window.

The doorbell rang. Danny moved towards the door. "I'll get it." When he opened it he was caught by surprise to see Rukia was the one standing there. "Rukia? But umm?" He was questioning how she got there.

Maddie walked up to see who it was. "Oh well hello there, can we help you?"

"Hello my name's Rukia, I'm one of Danny's classmates," she introduced herself very formally, "Danny has been having a major problem keeping up in class," Danny gritted his teeth at the comment knowing she did it to annoy him, "So I came to help him with his school work for a few days."

"Oh what a very kind friend he has," Maddie seemed to take a liking to her, "but unfortunly we're all going on a trip in a bit."

Danny smiled, he knew what Rukia was planning, just to keep him around for more shinigami stuff but it wasn't going to work. So he added in. "Yeah, sorry about that, I guess we'll just have to put a hold on the 'studying'. I mean it's not like you can come along."

"Well actually," Rukia continued, "My family is also out of town at the moment, leaving me to help Danny study. So they wouldn't mind if I was with you."

"Well that actually sounds like a great idea. Danny can be able to get some studying done while on the road." Maddie agreed, Jack came into the conversation, "Yeah, plus more the merrier."

"Thank you for letting me come." She smiled and bowed at them. She then looked over at Danny, who was frozen in realizing what he had just done.

* * *

The Fentons traveled in The Fenton RV. Jack was driving while he and Maddie were reminiscing about their old college days. Jazz was sitting to the side bored while reading a book. Danny and Rukia were sitting in the back with the tables and were actually studying. Danny had enough and quietly asked her. "Why did you come along, I would figure you'd want me to stay to hunt hollows."

She answered just as quietly. "Your father's story made me very curious. There are portals that connect the soul society to the world of the living, but it's unheard of for ordinary humans to actually make one of their own. Now we know your parents made another one before the one we know now and may have effected another human somehow, I want to investigate. The last one drew a hollow and me here and gave you the powers of a shinigami." She gave him enough reason to agree with her.

* * *

After several hours they had finally arrived. They were parked in front of a large mansion, or rather say castle, and admired the sight of it. Even Rukia was fairly impressed, it wasn't the Kuchiki estate, but it wasn't too bad.

As they walked up to the door they were greeted by the man himself, Vlad Masters. He looked a lot different from the photo, wearing a well-made black suit, his hair was silver and in a ponytail, and had a silver beard to complete the look, he also used a cane in his right hand to help him walk. "Maddie." He greeted with so much joy, "Jack" he forced himself just to say.

"Hey V-man!" Jack greeted him back by trying to wrap his arm around his shoulder but Vlad managed to dodge the hug. "It's so good to see you, after all these years."

Vlad forced himself to smile, "Pleasure." He turned to guide his guests inside. If it was possible the mansion was even bigger inside then it was outside. The hallway was surrounded by memorabilia of the Packers, safe to assume he was a fan. Being a sports fan Danny looked at the collection with amazement, while Rukia, being from another world, was trying to figure out why everyone was wearing cheese on their heads.

She then broke from her thought and walked over to Danny. She whispered, "What do you think of this place?"

"That it's incredibly huge and this is the coolest football collection I've ever seen." He answered in pure joy. "Ow!"

Rukia took her fist out of his side for the dumb answer. "I met if its dangerous or not. Can you feel any spiritual pressure?" In between fights Rukia had been teaching Danny a few extra things about being a shinigami. One being able to feel spiritual pressure, it was almost like a weight that you could feel from another person's energy, the stronger the energy the stronger the pressure. And right now, Danny didn't feel any.

"Naw, everything is clear now." He answered. She wasn't too convinced.

* * *

That night everyone was welcomed to stay and sleep at the mansion. As Jack snored in his bed he quickly sat up, "Bathroom!" still half asleep he walked out of his room and towards the bathroom. As he traversed the halls he was unaware of the creature trailing behind him.

Danny laid in his bed when he heard something hit the wall outside his room. He sat up to look around, he noticed his door was open now, "oh wind blew the door open." After he said that he saw the last thing he expected there, a large hollow walked passed his doorway. It didn't take note of Danny, "ok then, a hollow blew the door open."

"Kon." He called out to him, but the bear was fast asleep. So he grabbed him and reached in for the pill. He then swallowed it and left his body, "Stay here." He ordered.

Kon/Danny simply flopped back down in bed, "five more minutes."

Danny chased after the hollow. As he came close to it he saw it was sneaking its way to his dad. "Back off!" He dashed to the hollow's side and slashed it with his sword. In pain the hold stopped in place, allowing Danny to reach his Dad. He just slightly tapped his shoulder to direct him to the bathroom.

With his dad out of the way he could now fouc- *bam* The hollow used a cheap shot and smacked him into a room. "Wow, even hollows know how to sucker punch." He picked himself up and stood ready this time. The hollow charged at him this time. Danny then took his small amount of training to work, he maneuvered around the hollow's arms and ran right towards it. With a simple slash at it's mask it was defeated.

*Clap clap clap*

He heard the small applause from behind him, "Impressive performance, just what I expected." A voice came from inside the room. Danny turned around to see who it was. Walking from out of the shadows, was Vlad.

"Mr. Masters?" Danny was really caught by surprise for him showing up.

"Oh please Daniel, like your father said, call me Uncle Vlad."

* * *

A/N: Time to play with Uncle Vlad. Seems he has a few tricks not too many know about, and he has even more left to revile. But it looks like his plans for using them doesn't look too good for a certain ghost hunter.

Hey I just want to say thanks for following this story it means a lot to know how many people enjoy it. Also want to say I love the comments and reviews you leave, the suggestions you guys leave motivated me a lot to add more, I can't promise I'll put in all the suggestions but I'll try my best. So hope you enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny shinigami

To say Danny was caught by surprise was an understatement, "Wait, you can see and hear me?"

Vlad walked up to him. "I'm sure your father told you about what happened to me, seeing spirits would be at least expected."

Danny was too confused to process what was happening, "What was that hollow doing here?"

Vlad had finally reached him. Suddenly Danny felt something hit him right in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of him. He was able to see it what the tip of Vlad's cane. "It's called a trap." Before he could recover Vlad lifted his cane and swung it with one hand at him and send him flying to a wall. Danny was trying to recover and stand back up, while Vlad just looked at him, "You're probably wondering how a mere human can hurt someone like you with such ease. Well aside from being able to see spirits I've also gained a few other tricks."

Vlad placed his hand over his right shoulder. From underneath his hand white ooze started to spurt and moved towards his face and around the shoulder. It began to mold together. Danny recognized the material, it was bone like, like a hollow mask. The bone material started forming a mask, but it only covered the top corner of his face and his eye, it also molded a spiked shoulder guard. His black suit turned white. When he removed his hand he had a gaping hole through his shoulder.

The new Vlad stood for Danny to see. "You-you're a hollow?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mmmm you're half right. I still have my human side for appearance, but this is who I really am."

Half was still good enough for him. Danny lifted his zanpakutō and charged at him to strike. But when he did Vlad just vanished. Danny stared at the sight in shock, unaware of who was behind him. With one chop of his hand Vlad striked the back of Danny's neck, knocking him over.

Getting back to his feet he tried again. But when he swung again Vlad disappeared again and reappeared at his side. With him wide open Vlad threw a solid punch at his face. Being thrown from the punch Danny managed to stop and get to his feet. Whipping the blood from his mouth he tried to think of a plan.

He decided to try escape for now but he had to get past him. He thought of trying that midair jump again. Running at him again, he leapt into the air and landed midair over Vlad, then ran towards the door.

But before he could reach it Vlad reappeared in front of him, and also standing in midair. "Learning to stand in midair, how year one." Vlad dashed at him and grabbed him. With a simple toss he made Danny crash into the wall, "And you haven't even learned the flash step, how disappointing." He lifted his hand and pointed two fingers. "Let me show you something a little more advanced." The tips of the fingers started glowing bright red, with a small ball of energy the same color at the end. Danny could only watch as the energy was shot at him. It wasn't strong enough to seriously injure him, but it was enough to knock him out. "Again, what a disappointment."

* * *

The next day everyone was up and ready for the reunion party that night. Rukia was walking down one of the halls when she ran into Danny. "Morning." She greeted, "I have to say hard to imagine why you wanted to turn down coming here for the weekend."

"That's because I knew it would be so lonely here." He answered. "But, now that you're here it can be wonderland." He…ummm expressed his joy as he tried to rush over to embrace her. *POW* But was quickly shot down with a solid stomp to the face.

"Kon?!" She automatic knew who was in control, I mean who else could it be. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing. Where's Danny?"

Kon/Danny picked himself up rubbing his nose, "I don't know. Last night I was sleeping in my stuff toy body, next morning I woke up as Danny."

This alarmed her, "He would only change if there was trouble, and seeing how he hasn't turned back yet concerns me. I'll look around, you just keep pretending you're Danny, if you find anything tell me."

"Got it."

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion. Danny had finally started to wake up, his body was incredibly sore. He opened his eyes expecting to be in the room he fought in, but was instead met with another one. He was in some kind of lab, it had strange machines all around. "Oh, where am I?"

"My little workshop." The answer came from behind. He turned to see it was Vlad, and back in his human form. Clearly still upset he tried his luck at attacking him again. All Vlad did was raise his hand, "bakkodo #1" Danny sudden lost control of both arms and legs, he tripped to the ground, his wrists were pulled behind his back and his ankles together. "Now be a good boy, sit there, and listen to what I have to say."

"What do you want from me?!" Danny demanded him to answer.

"It's simply really, I want you to reach your potential." Vlad answered. "When I found out that Jack Fenton's own son was a shinigami, well I just couldn't ignore that. But before I could see you face to face I needed to test you."

"Test me?" He tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"Come now, I know you've notice." Vlad hinted, "You didn't find it strange that the hunter's cage randomly explode, or how that hollow found his old idol again." Danny's eye burst wide open. "That's right. They were all set up by me to test you, to see your potential."

"I don't get it, why?"

"I'd like to ask for your help." He answered. "You see I'm working on a special project, and you can help me."

Danny could only make a face that said angry. "Forget it. You put me and my friends in danger just for your experiment. I'm not helping you."

"hahaha." He just laughed at him. "Willing or not you are going to help me. Just remember I gave you the chance."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny demanded more answers.

"Just as nobody can see you when you're a shinigami," Vlad placed his hand on his shoulder and turned back into his half hollow form, "No one can see me as this. Taking your idiot of a father out will be too easy. And maybe to add insult I could watch after Maddie and the rest the family for him."

"Ok first ewww, second do you really think I'll let you stay around my family after this?"

"You make it sound like I haven't thought this through." He held up a candy dispenser, Danny could already guess what was inside. "You're not the only one who can get his hands on a mod soul. Hehehehe." With that said he took his leave. Alone, Danny tried to get free, but he was still bound, he wasn't getting out.

* * *

Upstairs in the ballroom, the reunion party was being held. Everyone was having fun catching up with old friends, listening to the old music, or just enjoying the mansion. Rukia walked in after still searching for Danny but with no luck. She went over to Kon who was still playing the part as Danny. "Kon. Have you seen Danny yet?"

"Sorry, no." The answer disappointed her, only making her even more worried. Suddenly Kon made a face of terror, "Ummm, I-I think that might have som-something to do with him."

Rukia turned to see, she couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Vlad in his hollow form, but the sight frighten her. She had fought hollows for years, but nothing like him, and without her shinigami powers she couldn't do a thing.

* * *

Back in the lab, Danny didn't stop struggling but couldn't get free. "Damn it. I need to get out and stop him."

"Well gosh and golly, you could use a spec of help there, don't cha know." The voice came from a wondering spirit. He look like a short guy wearing a rob, and sporting a cheese hat with a scepter with an ice cream cone on it.

Even if he ignored the fact he was a ghost, the sight of him really made Danny confused, "Who are you?"

"Well I'm the Dairy King, don't cha know. This used to be me home." He then grabbed one of his shoulders, "Till it was taken by the terrible person." Danny could figure out he meant murdered.

"Listen I'm trapped. Two of my friends upstairs will be able to see you." Danny tried to instruct him. The diary king simply ignored and moved to his bound hands. With a simple wave of his the invisible restraints were gone. Danny just looked at his wrists in amazement. "How'd you do that?"

"I've been a spirit here for years," He explained, "I've seen that man practice and picked up a few tricks."

"Well thanks. Now I can go after him. Oh but first." Danny took out his zanpakutō, turning the hilt towards the dairy king he tapped his forehead with the bottom of it. The former king then started to glow. "You've been here long enough, enjoy the next world." And like that the king was gone. "Time for Uncle Vlad."

* * *

At the ballroom, Jack was standing talking to an old friend. But above him was a chandelier, and a hollow human standing next to it. Moving his arm back he was going to break the base, making the chandelier crush his former friend. His psychotic plan would have worked, except, "Hado #33!" was yelled, causing a small explosion to go off in his face. The blast had no effect on him, but it did stop him and draw his attention to the former shinigami girl.

"Well you're annoying." He then aimed two fingers towards her and charged to shot. Suddenly, *POW* he was knock down and sent crashing to one of the tables. For the guests all they could see was a table just randomly breaking apart. For the people more in touch with spirits, Danny was standing high above, sword in hand, and ready for round 2.

"Well this should be fun." He gripped the tip of his cane and unsheathed a hidden sword. "It's been awhile since I had a good sparing match." He then did the disappearing technique and reappeared in front of Danny. He managed to lift his weapon to block the sudden attack, but the force of it sent him crashing.

For the guest they could just see random things breaking and crashing down. "Holy spooks!" Jack screamed out as he pulled out one of his homemade weapons, "This place is being attacked by ghost!" In any other circumstance everyone would be laughing at the situation, but instead they were screaming at it and running in terror. Hehe, typical humans.

The two clashed at each other, Vlad hardly even tried. "Come now Daniel I know there's more than that in you. Now show me!" Danny started getting irritated at him. He rushed to his side to strike, but in the blink of an eye he was caught in Vlad's grip.

Vlad held up his other hand started to form bone like material around his fingers making them into claws, "Just remember, I gave you a chance." He then stabbed him in the side with the claws. "AAAHHHH!" Danny screamed. Vlad kept the claws dug into him for a few second, probably to make him suffer.

"Danny." Rukia said silently as she watched the struggle.

"Alright ghost!" Jack shouted out, "Get ready to eat annihilation!" he threaten as he aimed the wrong way. 'This is probably his only chance.' Rukia thought to herself, and came up with a discreet plan.

She ran towards Jack, "The ghost is chasing me, oh help!" She pretended to be chased by nothing. She then acted as if she tripped and fell towards Jack. "Oof." She knocked Jack's arm back some making the weapon aim towards the real fight. By shear accident, Jack's finger pulled the trigger and shot right at Vlad.

*Blast*

"AAAHHHH!" Vlad screamed as he was blasted and sent crashing into the wall. The weapon actually worked, it really hit and hurt Vlad.

Danny dropped to the floor unconscious. Vlad sat up from the hole he crashed, gripping at the smoking chest from the beam. Rukia took her chance to help again. "Mr. Fenton! I think the ghost made that hole there and is still there." She said in a pretend scared voice.

"Alright you ghost!" He aimed the weapon correctly this time. "How's about seconds!"

"Grrr damn you Jack." Vlad cursed at him, the weapon was very effective before, and a second one would be just as bad. He looked over to the unconscious Danny, 'I've already done what I needed to do. My works finished.' Just as Jack fired his weapon again Vlad dodged it and used his 'flash step' to escape.

The room started to settle down now. Danny was still unconscious, "Kon." Rukia called to him, "Give Danny his body back, he needs help."

"Right." He followed her instructions. Now Danny was back in his body, but was still out of it.

"Danny's hurt!" Rukia yelled out to the Fentons, "He needs to get looked at." And on que he was moved out of there.

* * *

The building was evacuated, and everyone went home. Back in the RV Danny was still hurting but he was at least awake. They did managed to bandage him up to help the pain, even though his body didn't take any damage. "Hey, you ok?" Rukia checked on him.

"Yeah. I'll be good." He answered.

"What was he?" she was sure he didn't have the right answer, but for her any idea would have helped ease her mind.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "But, I have a feeling this isn't over yet."

* * *

The human disguised Vlad took a look at all the damage in his ballroom, "Well this was a lot more messy and costly than planned."

*Ring Ring*

A ringtone went off in his pocket. Pulling it out he answered it, "You called? I met the boy, could use a little more training to make him more fun but other than that…Oh don't worry about a thing." He then held up his hand, forming the bone claws again, but this time a white ooze dripped from the tips of them, "I've done my part. Ok I've got some cleaning up to do, chow." He hung up the phone. "Hmm hmm. Let's see if you meet my expectations, boy.

A/N: Quiet the jump here huh? Hope you like the twist I gave for Vlad. And just putting this out there, but I got the idea from reading some of Amity's Arrancar from Chash123, not sure I should say it for copyright bs but credit where credit is due, so check his out for appreciation. And like always thanks for reading and tell me how you feel in the reviews. Later.


	12. Chapter 12

Standing at the edge of the city was the Axion building. There they worked to develop the latest technology. Inside one of the labs, Damon Gray was working on the defense systems. He was head of the security division of the facility, working on the most advanced security system in the country.

His daughter had came to visit him one day. Valerie Gray, she was considered one of the most popular in school, not as popular as Paulina but still up there. She was free that day so she came to check on her dad.

"There and there." He was finishing up some last minute touches, "That should do it. Sorry sweety but I need to present this to my boss. Mind waiting here for a bit?"

"No problem. I have some homework to do in the meantime." She sat at one of the desks and pulled some books out. With that her father left.

As she was sitting there alone she began to hear some strange noises. "Hello?" She looked around. Seeing how there was no answer she just went back to reading. But not long after she heard something else. It was very faint, but it almost sounded like, growling. The noise gave her chills, but what scared her most was that she couldn't see anyone else in the room.

*CRASH*

Suddenly one of the desks was smashed. Valerie ran over to it to see what happened, but there was nothing there, like if the desk fell on its own. If she wasn't already scared, she would be now.

*CRASH CRASH CRASH*

More areas of the lab were also being smashed, and again she couldn't see what was causing it. When she could feel the 'nothingness' crash right next to her she ran to the security control and turned it on. Many security devises started turning on, including extra door locks, a netting, even what looked to be a disco ball that shot lasers.

As she watched the destruction continue she then dove under one of the desks that was left standing and hid under it. The crashing noises kept going on, the security system adding to the noise, it seemed like it was going on forever for her. Then suddenly it all stopped, the room became silent. Feeling it was safe she poked her head out to check. It had stopped, but the lab was destroyed. Equipment was wrecked, walls torn up, even the security system was lying in ruin.

She then heard the entrance door slid open. Standing in the doorway was none other than her father, and to top it off his boss too. They looked in horror at the state the lab was in, the amount of work that was put into it, but more importantly the amount of money spent. As they stared at the lab they were unable to notice a certain white hair shinigami sneaking right pass them. Damon just slid his eyes towards his boss, "I'm fired aren't I?"

The guy didn't even waste the effort of looking at him. "You're not just fired, you are ruined."

* * *

Not long after the incident, the Grays were moving all their stuff out of their very large house. To make it worse for them they were selling practically all of it.

Walking up to the house was Danny the others. Danny had a pretty sad look on his face, "Man, this is all my fault. If I could have stopped that hollow she wouldn't be like this."

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You did the best you could right?"

"She's right," Rukia added, "Not every fight can go smoothly. Sometime things happen because of it."

The pep talk didn't do much to cheer him up, "Yeah, and one of those 'things' is being taken out on Valerie."

They saw Valerie walking out of the house holding a giant box labeled 'Valerie's cloths', the size alone baffled some of them. Tucker then shot a sharp grin, "With her down in the dumps, this the perfect time to catch her on the rebound." He ran over to help, while the two girls behind him were still glaring at him in disgust.

Almost losing her grip on the large box she started to trip, but was quickly caught by Tucker. "Hey Vale, heard about what happen."

"Oh great. Word has already reached all the way down to the loser gang." The fact that the 'unpopulars' were the one's willing to help didn't help her outlook on the situation.

Danny walked into the conversation, "Look, he's just trying to help, I am too."

"As am I." Rukia added with her pretend happy smile.

"I'm not." Sam said bluntly, obviously she didn't appreciate that loser comment, or the several hundred before.

"Well 3/4 do." Tucker tried to clarify, "That's still most."

*beep beep*

"Um make that 1/2." Danny said, "I just remembered I have to do… something." He then ran down the street and out of sight.

Tucker forced a smile to try and make everything look normal, "So, after we help move this stuff wanna grab something to eat." He tried to move forward with his original plan.

Valerie responded by yanking the box out of Tuckers hands, "Look geek, I'm having enough problems as it is, last thing I need is to be seen going out with you."

She then carried the box away. Tucker then started to hear and even feel something coming close. He was able to is it coming, but Valerie, "Um, Vale." He tried to warn her.

"What part of what I said didn't you get, beat it." Simply ignoring him and walking in the thing's path.

"Oh hell." He built up his courage and ran right at her. With a fast tackle he knocked her out of the way. But it caused her to let go of the box making it drop to the ground. Only a second later the box was smashed by something.

Valerie pushed Tucker off of her, "Just what the hell do you think you're.." she cut herself off after she saw the crushed box. "My clothes!" she ran over to them to see the damage.

*BASH*

A loud noise came from the moving truck. There was a large indent on the side. Whatever hit it was hard enough to make the truck lean. Very slowly the truck gradually started falling to its side, until…

*CRASH*

The truck fell flat on its side.

For those who could see spirits they saw Danny lifting himself from the huge indent, grabbing his sore ribs. "That's the hollow that attacked the lab." He pointed to a hollow that walked on four legs, its bone mask almost resembled a dog's. After Danny recovered himself the hollow took off from the scene. "Hey! Get back here!" Danny then chased after it.

Mr. Gray dashed out of the house. "What happened?!" he could quickly see the truck. Running to it he opened the back to check the stuff, but they already knew, it was all ruined, broken beyond repair. All Valerie could do was look in growing disappointment.

* * *

The next week or so didn't really get any better for her. Without the money her dad used to earn see couldn't go out and buy new clothes, she couldn't afford the concerts and events she went to, and all of this resulted in her not being considered popular anymore. In time like those people would turn to their friends, but without her old status her so called friends didn't even bothered. It looked pretty sad for her. Until her dad had some news for her.

"Great news sweetheart. I'm getting one last chance. I convinced them to let me guard what's left of the research lab, while they rebuild it."

"That's great dad. How many of your employees can you put on it?"

"I don't have any more employees, I have to guard it myself, at night, in that." He pointed to a very old style security guard uniform hanging on the door.

"Nice." She responded with a sadden tone, "And if things get worse you can use that outfit to deliver packages."

"That reminds me." He then picked up and handed her a box, "this package came in for you."

She looked at the box and decided to open it in her room. Inside was a wooden case, and on top of it was an envelope. Choosing the envelope first she opened it, inside was a letter.

Unfolding the letter she read, 'Dear Ms. Gray, you don't know me, but I know of your troubles. Until now you have been powerless against it, I am giving you the tools to help you, to take control, to fight back.' "Fight?" The letter did nothing but confuse her. There was no name on the package, not even a return address, and how could he even know about what was happening to her.

She read more in the hopes that it make some senses. 'Inside this box is your key to a new world, and your weapon to defend against it.'

Putting the letter down she examined the box. She opened the lid, and inside was silver square rod. "Ok? Weird?" She picked it up to get a better look, it really was just a silver rod, it had some indents to give it some design, and a square loop at the bottom, but that's all. "This is supposed to be a weapon? Doesn't look like it could hurt a-" suddenly the tip of the it started to glow, shining a bright blue light. "What the-?"

Back in the living room, Valerie's dad was almost out the door to wor- *crash* the loud noise stopped him. "Valerie?"

"I'm okay!" she answered as fast as she could. Any other time he would go to check, but he couldn't be late on his first day, so he left.

Vale cracked the door open to check if he left. When she was in the clear she looked at a smoking slash mark in her wall, and her bookshelf on the floor and in half.

Still shocked and surprised by what she just did she held out the 'weapon' away from her. "Right. Weapon." She grabbed the letter and read it again to herself, finally to the last part, 'Your friend, Uryu Ishida.'

"Ok, Mr. Ishida, let's see this world of yours."

* * *

A few days later, Rukia and Danny, in his shinigami form, were chasing the four legged hollow. "You are not getting away this time!" Danny shouted at it. The hollow turned around a corner and into an ally. When the two reached the ally he saw nothing, the hollow was gone. "And he got away this time. Can you track (dogs name) for me?" He asked Rukia.

She pulled out her phone to check, but she was surprised. "The signals gone, looks like something destroyed the hollow."

"What? How can it-?" Something caught his attention. "Sshh"

"Huh?" She looked at what he saw. Down the alley someone was walking up. Danny made a good call, figured Rukia would seem strange looking like she was just talking to herself. So she just stood there looking like she was just minding her own business.

The person became clearer as she walked up. It was Valerie, she was just strolling along. She wasn't wearing her usual yellow dress but a new white one with blue outlining. If she had noticed Rukia she probably just ignored her.

When she was far enough away Rukia whispered to Danny, "Funny how that hollow kept appearing around her."

"Right." He answered heavily, "Still feel bad for everything it did because I didn't stop it. But if it's gone then I'm sure things will get better for her."

Rukia hid her pride in him for caring so much, "Come on, we need to investigate what happen to that hollow."

The two ran off to look for any clues. As they did they were unaware of Valerie looking back towards them. "So he's one of them, and I'm betting he was involved." She muttered to herself as she gripped her gift.

* * *

A/N: So here is the quincy of the story. I know many of you have been asking who for a while. I choose her cause I thought it fit pretty well. Also hope you like that small cameo. If you followed the bleach story I'm sure you know what happens next, so expect that in the next few chapters. So thanks again for reading and following this, and tell me your thoughts in the review. See ya then


	13. Chapter 13

Danny and Rukia were running to where a hollow signal showed up. They ran as fast as they could to the spot, and when they reached it…nothing there.

"Oh come on! Not again!" Danny shouted in frustration.

Rukia looked around, "Nothing. Again."

"We've been following dead end trails for nearly a week now." What he said was true. For almost a week the two would follow a hollow signal. But before they find it the hollow was gone, as in destroyed. They first guessed it was Skulker again, but remembered he was interested in hunting Danny from now on.

Rukia was pressing buttons on her phone trying to figure out what was wrong with it. "Maybe this thing really is going faulty."

"Naw, I'm sure your phones fine." A voice came from around the corner. Rukia and Danny looked in its direction. Walking up to them was Valerie.

"Valerie?" Danny reacted, "What's she doing here?" he asked out loud, still sure she couldn't see him.

"Just out for a stroll, Fenton." Valerie answered him.

"Wait. What?! You can see me?" At this point the real surprise is that he keeps getting surprised by this. "Hold on, did you say Fenton?" That was the real surprise here. In his shinigami form his hair was white and his eyes were green.

Sure he was just going to keep asking her question, she just decided to start answering some of them, "Yes I know it's you loser. I passed by you the other day while you were a shinigami. You looked familiar, so I had to check, turns out I was right."

"Wait, what do you mean 'check'?" he asked.

She then closed her eyes, she put on a face like she was concentrating. The surrounding area started growing darker, out of the darkness white ribbons flowed out. Danny looked at them completely lost, but Rukia however watched in amazement, "These are reiraku. Each ribbon connected to an individual soul. Only few highly skilled shinigami are capable of seeing these."

Valerie opened her eyes. "Yeah, each one is connected to a person, but did you know," she reached out and grabbed two red ones, "the ones connected to shinigami are red."

She pulled on the two, exposing that the ribbons were attached to Danny and Rukia's chests. "So you found us, so what?" Danny asked.

"You know I'm betting you didn't even notice those two oth-"

*beep beep* Rukia's phone went off.

"Oh, there it goes."

Two hollows ran up behind her. Finally noticing them Danny took a fighting stance.

"Don't bother." They looked at her as she gripped her weapon. "They're mine."

The weapon started to glow with a blue light which moved to the top. The light started to form a thin blade. In an instant she dashed right past the first hallow. A full gash broke across it's face, splitting it in half, and making it disappear.

The second one saw and realized what happened. It started growing wings and flew up in the air. Not planning on letting it escape, Danny bent down and got ready to leap after it. But Valerie smiled at the sight of both of them.

She gripped her weapon again, the blue energy formed the same blue blade. She lifted it over her head, she swung the hilt downward, but the blue blade flung from it and right towards the flying hallow. The blade slashed the hallow in half and made it disappear too. "Too easy."

Danny and Rukia stared in amazement, "Valerie, how?"

"Impressed? This is my strength, my power as a quincy."

Danny made a face that screamed surprised, "Wait? What?"

Before they could ask anything else she vanished from their sights. Danny had seen Vlad us the same thing, he called it a flash step. "Oh come on! How come everyone can do that except me?!"

Ruika didn't even bother listening to his complaint, she was deep in her own thought about what just happened. 'A quincy. I know I've heard of something like that before.'

* * *

The next day at school, Danny was filling Sam and Tucker in about Valerie. "And then she called herself a quincy. Whatever that is."

Tucker had less of a surprised look and more of an annoyed one after hearing all that. "You know, now that we're in the ghost fighting business others are getting into it too."

Sam also made an annoyed look, but directed at Tucker. "Kinda missing the point here. What I'm wonder is where she learned to see spirit, or if she's always been able to."

Danny wasn't too sure about that idea, "I fought that four legged hollow twice around her and she was oblivious about them, now she can see me completely. *pow* OOF!"

And as a twist of fate the very girl they were talking about was who he ran into, "Yes I can see you. Now can you see where you're walking?" She straighten herself up and walked to their class.

She went and sat her desk, and with Danny following behind her. "Hold up, what was that yesterday?"

She gave a mean glare, "What are you talking about Fenton?"

"How did you do all that? When could see spir-" Valerie then grabbed him by his wrist and twisted it, "OW Hey!"

She pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "Keep your quiet you idiot. You want answers? Wait until after class, behind the gym."

The door cracked open, "Sorry I'm late students." She let him go after she saw the teacher walking in. Danny decided to listen and just wait after class. But it didn't stop him from staring her down the entire time. He was anxious to getting some answers.

* * *

At the old antic shop, Rukia used her free period to restock on supplies. She was finishing up, the shopkeeper was waving at her, "Thanks, always appreciate your business."

She then turned to the shopkeeper, 'If anyone around here knows about quincies he does', "I was curious about something. What do you know about quincies?"

The word alone must have triggered something in him. His expression changed, and his eyes turned sharp. "Where did you hear that name?"

Rukia was unresponsive. His answer sounded like he was concerned about something. Which only made her more interested in them. "Tell me what you know."

With a large sigh he began his story. He explained that the quincies were a clan of humans who could see spirits and hollows. They had even developed ways of fighting against them, much like shinigami. But unlike the shinigami who fought hollows to purify them so they could pass on, the quincies wanted to destroy them completely.

* * *

*RRRIIINNNGGG*

The bell for lunch went off. The students stormed out of the classrooms, all except Danny and the others. They were waiting to start talking to Valerie, but instead she took off with the other students. With her in the lead they followed her. Valerie simply walked down the hall, she didn't bother looking or addressing anyone she passed by.

"Hey, Vale." Danny called out to her, but she didn't even turned to look at him, just kept walking. Realizing she wasn't going to talk they just followed her.

When they finally reached the gym she finally looked at them. "You know you're really impatient."

"Yeah well after what I've seen impatient is expected." Danny responded. "So start explaining."

"Fine, but only cause I want to. I'm sure you've heard about what happened to me and my father." Danny clenched his fist in guilt. "Soon after an unknown friend sent me this." She pulled out the silver rod. "He gave me this, and with it gave me the power to see spirits. Afterwards it started, 'showing' me things. Visions about the spirit world, about the quincies, and shinigami. With that I figured out it was a hollow that smashed up the lab that day. Also I haven't seen many shinigami around here. So I'm going to ask you, were you there?"

Danny's fist was even tighter now. With a sigh he answered, "Yeah. I fought the hollow that was there. But it escaped…multiple time actually." Weather this was the answer she was expecting or not, either way probably wouldn't have made her any happier. "I'm sorry."

"Hold on." Sam stepped in between them, "Listen, that thing was going to try and hurt you, Danny fought it off to save you."

Tucker stepped in too, "Yeah, that's all he's been doing is protecting people from those things."

Valerie still had her scowl, "Alright then," she responded, "in that case, I'll challenge you, Fenton." She stated while pointing at him.

Danny and the others were thrown completely by surprise, "Wait, challenge? For what?"

"To see which of us is stronger." She answered while reaching in her purse.

"Forget it Vale, I'm not gonna just fight you."

"Not what I had in mind." She then pulled out something that looked like a piece of candy. "This is called hollow bait, when crushed it'll draw all nearby hollows here." The description was enough to scare them, they've seen a horde of hollows before when they fought Skulker, it wasn't pretty. "It's simple, I'll call them here, and whoever destroys the most hollows wins and we'll see who's stronger."

"No wait! Don't!" But it was too late. With just two fingers she smashed the bait and tossed it's pieces into the wind. Only seconds later the three felt heavy, like all the gravity around them increased. Danny knew what it was, it was spiritual pressure, which means hollows were coming.

* * *

Back at the shop, Rukia was collecting her purchases. *beep beep*, "huh?" She pulled out her phone. "A hollow is near the school, I should-" *beep* she looked at the screen again. "The signal's gone. I guess Danny took care of it." *beep beep* She looked back at the phone, "What another one, and near the school again." *beep beep* "Wait. A third?"

*beep beep beep beep beep beep* The phone's alarm continued nonstop. The screen lit up with signal after signal. All Rukia could do was stare at the phone in terror. While she did, the shop keeper sitting behind her just sat and watched her.

* * *

The school was surrounded by the terrifying roars of hollows. The three couldn't keep track of how many there were. "That doesn't sound good." Tucker stated the obvious.

Danny looked at Valerie in pure frustration. "What have you done?!"

She just responded by slashing down and sending a wave of energy to slice a hollow from a distance in two. "I just got first kill. You'd had better get a move on if you want to catch up." She leapt away to continue attacking.

"Damn!" Valerie had to wait. 'Right now there's a bunch of hollows coming here.' With that in thought he looked at his two friends. "Alright, you guys stay close to me, I'll protect you till they're gone."

Sam and Tucker were actually thinking about doing what he asked, till. *ROAR* They saw a batch of hollows moving away from the school. "A lot of hollows are breaking off into the city."

Danny scanned the city, "Those people out there are defenseless, I need to help them."

Sam watched in horror. Not only at the thought of hollows attacking all those people, but also the thought of Danny facing them all alone. She tried to think of a way to help, anything at all. 'Got it!' She thought, "We'll help too."

Danny looked at her, "You will?" Followed by Tucker, "We will?"

"Look you live in a home of ghost hunters right. They're bound to have some weapons that can handle these things."

"Forget it!" Danny answered, "I'm not letting go out there."

Sam glared back at him, "Look around you, you're going to be busy with just the ones around the school, while everyone out there is under attack."

Danny didn't back down from her, "It's way too dangerous for you two."

"Why is it so dangerous for us and not for you?" Sam question him.

"Cause I actually have the power to fight them, you don't!" Danny shouted at her.

Before she could start yelling back they heard a hollow roar, and above them was a flying hollow diving down at Sam and Tucker. Danny acted fast and pushed the two out of the way, leaving the hollow to crash into him. At the last second Danny was able to draw his sword to block, now he was struggling with the hollow. Tucker watched in worry of his friend, but was suddenly yanked by Sam, "Now's our chance. While he's busy we can run over to his house."

"But what about him now!? We can't just leave him like this." Tucker argued.

"I don't like it either, but I know he'll be able to handle that one. It'll buy us time to run over without Danny stopping us." Sam explain the situation. Tucker didn't want to do this, leave his best friend who's struggling a monster to run. But he knew that in the long term it was to help him, and to help others. Feeling guilty about it he ran off with Sam.

Danny managed to push the hollow off of him. He followed with a slash at the mask, destroying the hollow. He looked around to find his friends were gone, but automatically knew where they went. "Damn it!"

He didn't like this plan at all. Having his friends help fight a horde of hollows. But as much as he didn't like it, he knew it was the smart thing to do. He also knew the weapons at his house could work, they were able to hurt Vlad in his hollow form, and he was stronger than any normal hollow he faced. *sigh* "Just, be careful." With that decided he ran off to finish off more hollows.

* * *

A/N: Well, like teacher like student. Now the hollow attack is back and everyone is caught in it, no one is safe, THE END IS NIE!

Sorry I got too caught up in it. So this chapter was more to explain how Valerie learned her abilities and to set up the big hollow invasion. Sorry if you don't like the quick training method I made up, cause she couldn't have the same years of training Uryu had so I just made it fast.

Now one of the most asked questions I've been asked is, "Will Sam and Tucker have powers." All I'm gonna say is, if you follow bleach you know things will develop here, so look forward to that and some other surprise…. I didn't help that anxiety did I? Oh well, till next time.


End file.
